ChipWrecked
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: I expect that like when the Squeakquel was still in the air, people are going to be making a lot of these Alvin and the Chipmunks 3 stories, so I figured, why not? Open for full summary. Also, important message inside.
1. Summary

**Summary**: As the Chipmunks and Chipettes' fame rises, so does the press that follows them. Due to overwhelming paparazzi, Dave decides to take the chipmunks on a vacation. A ship. However, Alvin and Brittany's craving for fame lands the six of them on an unknown island. Here, the chipmunks find themselves going on an unexpected, wild adventure while at the same time are realizing how much their lives have changed from living in the wild to living it up as rock stars.

This is really a mixture of genres. There's definitely adventure, humor, suspense, family, friendship, and those occasional fluffy parts.

Note: There's a lot of reference from the episode, "Island Fever" and "The Chipmunk Adventure". Wanted to bring back some of the good ol' stuff from the shows. No I am NOT at all trying to rewrite them in CGI form.

**Important!** Even if you are not going to read this story, I want to tell all you guys something good to know.

Some of you may already be aware of this, but I'm seeing the mistake in many, many stories.

**The Chipmunks' age order**: According to that episode from the TV series, "Grounded Chipmunk", it is revealed that Alvin is older than Simon by five minutes, thus making him the oldest of the brothers. However, they just had to go and confuse us some more with the movie, because it is a proven fact that for the **CGI chipmunks, **the age order is Simon being older than Alvin by one minute and Theodore obviously as the youngest. Yes, they are all still triplets. It can only be assumed that the Chipettes are ordered in the same way. (Found this out from eating Airheads candy).


	2. Prologue It's Show Time

**Takes place not long after Squeakquel.**

Prologue- It's Show Time

It was a winter concert just in time for Christmas. The Chipmunks were ready to go. Now that the Chipettes had been living with them, Dave decided to help them with their stardom too. The Chipettes were to open for the boys. Eventually they were beginning to sing with the boys more during the concert and hopefully get their own concerts going- that is if they were to find a new home and a new caretaker. The Chipettes all paced around backstage nervously.

"Ohmigosh! I can't believe this! This is not happening!" Brittany said feeling very flustered at the moment.

The Chipmunks on the other hand didn't seem nervous at all. Alvin was casually tuning his guitar while the other two just sat and waited patiently for the show to start.

Eleanor asked, "Why do they make the newer band perform first? Why is it always the opening act? Don't they expect them to be more nervous?"

Jeanette tried to calm her sister down with, "It's okay, Ellie! We've performed in front of lots of people before."

Alvin cut in, "Uh yea- the school auditorium. That's nothing! You're performing in a stadium full of maybe a good thirty thousand some people watching you."

The three girls gulped. Brittany looked like she was going to pass out.

"How come you guys aren't nervous? Don't you find this completely nerve-racking?" Brittany asked.

"Us? Nervous? Pffft! Yea right. We're pros at this," Alvin said.

Simon and Theodore shook their heads at this. Theodore said, "Of course we're nervous. We could be performing for the rest of our lives and still be nervous before every concert."

Simon put in, "Yeah. Everyone gets butterflies in their stomachs no matter what. It's completely natural."

Brittany wrapped her arms around her stomach and moaned, "Oh! But these aren't butterflies! These are knots!"

Simon waved his hand and said, "You girls are going to be just fine. As soon as you belt out those first few lines, it'll be like nothing."

Alvin put his guitar down and joined the other five and said, "Yeah. You have nothing to worry about. I don't even see how you could mess up. Unless you get too carried away like I did, which resulted with Dave being in the hospital for several weeks."

The girls gasped and looked at one another. Alvin nonchalantly walked around and said, "What am I saying? You'll be fine. But if you do crash and burn, it could really ruin your reputation. On the other hand, it'll be in the beginning of the show so by the end everyone will forget about that little mess up."

The Chipettes were now on a roller coaster of emotions as Alvin continued his pondering out loud, "Then again, if the mistake is big enough it could end up on the news. Did we tell you this performance is being broadcasted live?" Alvin stopped next to his brothers and smiled as he said this. Simon elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"We're going to die out there!" Brittany cried. Her sisters hugged her. Jeanette said, "We'll be fine, Britt. Besides, if we do mess up, then we mess up together."

"I suppose you're right," Brittany said taking a deep breath, "Okay, girls! We can do this!"

Brittany put her fists up and puffed out her chest a bit with much confidence. Jeanette and Eleanor smiled and raised their heads in agreement.

Just then a stage manager came over and called to the Chipettes, "You're on in three minutes!"

That was it, the three girls fell over backwards at this. They're eyes wide in terror and their mouths hanging open. Luckily, the boys were behind them to catch them- Theodore catching Eleanor, Alvin catching Brittany, and Simon catching Jeanette.

Alvin chuckled at this. Once the girls recovered they all went back into their panic mode.

"Seriously! Everything's going to be alright. I promise!" Alvin said a little frustrated now with the terrified Chipettes.

Alvin then smiled and began to sing:

_Baby, don't worry,_

_About a thing,_

He put his arm around Brittany who flinched as he did. His brothers then both joined in on the chorus:

_Because every little thing is gonna be alright!_

_Baby, don't worry! (don't cha' worry)_

_About a thing! (Baby, don't cha' worry about a thing)_

_Cause everything little thing,(Oh!) is gonna be alright! Yes it is-_

"Okay! We get it!" Brittany screamed. She moved away from Alvin's arm, still very flustered. She seemed a bit intimidated by the Chipmunks' happiness and worry-freeness.

Alvin laughed again and said, "You know, might as well get used to it. Pretty soon, you three will have your very own concerts where people come just to see you. Then you'll have dozens of songs and albums. And then, like every other female artist concert, you'll have to change your outfit for each song you sing." Alvin rolled his eyes at the idea.

Brittany seemed to perk up at this. "Wow! A different outfit for every song!" She began to imagine this. It would be a dream come true to her.

The six chipmunks then heard the announcer's voice. It was time for the Chipettes to strut their stuff.

The Chipmunks stood on the side backstage. The crowd cheered as the Chipettes appeared. Alvin called, "Remember, we'll still love you even if you do crash and burn!"

Simon and Theodore swatted Alvin on each arm. Alvin gritted his teeth and rubbed both his arms.

The Chipettes sang "A Public Affair" beautifully and confidently. It kind of bothered Alvin that they were opening a _Chipmunk _concert with such a "girly" song, but he actually found himself tapping his foot to it as the song went on. The Chipettes stumbled a bit in their dance, but they were able to quickly shake it off. It was obvious they were enjoying being up there; especially Brittany. She even added an extra wink at the end. The crowd roared with excitement. This was it! The Chipettes' dreams had come true. The fame, the glory, the butterflies of excitement. The Chipmunks congratulated the Chipettes as they exited the stage.

(end prologue)


	3. Chapter 1 Rising Fame

Chapter 1- Rising Fame

(Four months later: Spring Break Concert)

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM! The drums sounded over the cheering and screaming stadium.

_Cause we're the boys of rock n' roll!_

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore of the Chipmunks sang while pointing to themselves with their thumbs and rocking back and forth.

At the same time, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor of the Chipettes ran and gotten onto a square platform that was lifting up into the ceiling. They held onto the bars on each corner of the square and swayed their hips to the beat

_Oh! Oh, oh, oh, ohhhh! Yeah we're the girls of rock n' roll!_

Brittany winked and looked down at the boys and sang:

_Better be believin' that we are!_

The Chipmunks then all jumped onto a lifting platform of their own.

_Yeah we're the boys of rock n' roll!_

Alvin leaned his head out of the front facing the girls and sang:

_Ro-o-o-ock n' ro-o-oll!_

The Chipettes' platform began to spin around steadily as they each did the monkey with their fists.

_Yeah we're the girls of rock n' roll!_

Brittany began getting a little carried away with her next part for she threw herself forward from the platform, hanging on to the bars and relying on her sisters to hold onto the rest of her body from falling as she sang.

_Rock n' rock n' roll!_

The boys chorused,

_Yeah we're the boys of rock n' roll!_

Alvin began to do the same as she did.

_Ro-o-o-o-ock n' ro-o-o-oll!_

_Yeah we're the girls of rock n' roll!_

_Rock n' rock n' rol-l-l!_

_Yeah we're the boys of rock n' roll!_

_Gonna Rock n' roll and a rock n' roll and a gonna rock n' roll-l-l-l!_

At the end of the concert, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all came out to take their bows. The audience roared with excitement. Once the two groups were backstage, they all hugged one another and chugged down their bottles of water.

"So what did you think of the rush of being out there? I mean opening the concert is fun, but finishing it…" Alvin asked the girls.

"Amazing!" Eleanor gasped.

"Incredible!" Jeanette cried.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Brittany said giving Alvin a squeeze. He smiled.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were making great progress with their fame. Magazines were flying out with the Chipmunks' faces on them. Soon enough, the Chipettes' faces appeared on them. Headlines such as "Spectacular Six!" and "Chipmunks and Chipettes are at the Top!" Things were 'absolutely wonderful'. Alvin and Brittany began to appear on the covers of the celebrity magazines together with bright smiles. People began questioning if there was any "love" developing between the two groups. It was beginning to look like that forever. Some covers showed the six chipmunks all clustered together looking like one big, happy family. Plenty of hugs and smiles showed on other covers. There were adoring looks and blushing on more. There were pictures such as Theodore and Eleanor sharing an ice cream cone or Simon and Jeanette reading a book together.

However, as more time passed there was a bit of a turn around. Headlines were changing to "Chipmunks _vs._ Chipettes" and "Battle of the Bands". The photos were changing to Alvin and Brittany being found nose to nose with each other looking furious while their siblings are trying to hold them back from each other. As the furry critters' fame began to rise so did the paparazzi. Nosey interviews and uncomforting questions were swarming. Questioning of break-ups, hatred, stress, and changing music were all around. Dave Seville tried his best to keep reporters away, but it wasn't easy. The chipmunks were beginning to appear on talk shows and tabloids. It was difficult to keep any peace in the house. "Are the Chipmunks and Chipettes Splitting Off For Good?"

It was mid-summer and the six chipmunks had just finished their last real concert until December. It was now morning. The six were all out of bed, but still in their pajamas. Simon slapped down a tabloid in front of him on the dining table he was sitting at.

He looked up at the chipmunks around him. Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany all sat at the table eating their breakfast, feeling exhausted.

"Oh boy. This is getting ugly," Simon said.

"Getting!" The four cried in unison.

"Getting?" Alvin chimed in, late on the entry. He took his chocolate chip waffles out of the toaster, placed them on a paper plate, and joined the group at the table.

Simon shook his head, "I mean, it was getting ugly before, and it still is."

Alvin leaned over to look at the magazine. He cried, "Whoa! Who had twins?"

"Alvin! You know this stuff isn't true. Remember, we only read the stuff about us in here, so we can be prepared for whatever people question us about," Simon said.

"Wow! People can be so rude. And they don't even care!" Jeanette said.

"Well, we warned you girls. Fame isn't always exactly the glamour life," Alvin said rubbing his eyes.

Brittany looked at one of the magazines on the table. She and Alvin were on the cover. She cooed, "Awww! Look how cute I am when I'm ready to rip Alvin's head off!"

The picture showed her yelling at Alvin and grabbing onto his shirt with Alvin looking terrified.

Alvin said, "_You_? _I_ look even cuter when I _pretend_ to be afraid of you."

Theodore asked, "How is it that you two always tend to be on the covers the most out of the six of us? I feel really sorry for you guys."

Alvin answered simply, "It's because the people just _love_ us! Well, me more so, but you know."

Brittany glared at him.

Simon cut in, "No. It's because you two don't think before you answer questions. And sometimes I think you go out of your way to make a scene."

"Whatever," Alvin said sipping his milk.

Simon flipped the page and pointed out, "Oh here's a new one. 'Simon sleeps with his calculator'."

Simon had said this so blandly that it caught Alvin completely off guard and he nearly squirted milk out his nose. The table couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Simon scanned the article and looked at the picture.

"Oh this must've been the time that I was doing math homework on the way home from a concert and fell asleep- of course with calculator in hand."

Alvin calmed himself, swallowed, and took another swig of his milk.

Theodore commented, "So that's how you count your sheep!"

That did it. Alvin spat out milk all over the table and laughed.

Brittany said, "That's actually not too bad. I mean compared to what Alvin and I get tangled up in. How do you do it?"

Jeanette answered for Simon, "He answers the questions right. Therefore, people don't even bother since they know they can't get any dirt on him."

Simon smiled proudly. Alvin wiped his mouth and said, "Mmm… I don't think that's it."

"Then what do you think it is?" Simon asked curiously.

Alvin coughed and said, "Well… Look, don't take this the wrong way, man, but… well, you're boring."

Simon's eyes widened a bit. He immediately let out his first reaction of, "What? I'm not boring." Then, he thought about it for a moment and looked at the rest of the table, "D-do you guys think I'm boring?"

No one answered. They all just kind of put their heads down and continued eating. Simon slouched a bit and whispered to himself, "Do people really think of me as… boring?"

Alvin felt a little bad for saying that, but he asked so he answered. Alvin broke the awkward silence with, "So are you girls going to miss us after you move out?"

"We're just going to be a few blocks away, but yes. We will miss you boys… kind of," Brittany sighed.

"Only five days left of being Sevilles. Then, we'll be official Millers," Jeanette said.

Eleanor said, "I already think of myself as Eleanor Miller. That Miss Miller is such a sweet lady. I'm so happy she decided to adopt us."

"I know. She was and still is always so willing and happy to baby-sit the six of us any time we need. Which was almost every week for awhile," Brittany put in.

Alvin said, "Hmm, does it really matter about you guys changing your last names. I mean in a good fifteen years or so, you're just going to be changing your names back."

It only took about two seconds for the other five to understand what Alvin meant by this. Simon and Theodore looked at each, embarrassment filling their cheeks. The Chipettes all raised their eyebrows, grinned, and giggled.

"Oh my, Alvin!" Eleanor said.

Jeanette said, "Oh really?"

"Well, what makes you so sure?" Brittany said resting her elbow on the table.

Alvin bit his tongue regretting that he had said that. He felt a huge relief when the subject got changed.

"Well with all the tension going on between the two trios, the sooner you ladies move out probably the better. Not that I don't enjoy having your company," Simon said deciding to get back in on the conversation.

"Yeah. Maybe the reporters won't be beating down the door as much," Theodore agreed.

Just then, an exhausted Dave walked into the kitchen. Though he looked like he hadn't slept in days, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, fellas, girls!" he greeted.

"Morning, Dave!" the six greeted in unison.

"I've got great news for you guys. To make sure that the Chipettes have an enjoyable last few days of being Sevilles, I've decided that we all need a nice vacation. This is also to help relieve the stress and get away from the paparazzi for awhile," Dave said.

The chipmunks all perked up. They liked where this was going.

"So, we're going off on a cruise ship for four days. So we'll have one day at home before the girls move."

"Yippee!"

"Wow!"

"Really!"

"Awesome!"

"Sweet!"

"Omigosh!"

The chipmunks were now alert and wide-awake. They were definitely thrilled for this trip.

"Guess those concerts really paid off," Alvin said.

Dave added, "However, the people in charge of the ship want you guys to perform. But only one or two songs- it's not going to be like a whole concert and it's not going to be until the last night we're here. We get off of the ship first thing the next morning."

"Of course," Theodore muttered. The six shrugged it off. It wasn't that big of a deal.


	4. Chapter 2 All Aboard and Meeting Clyde

Chapter 2- All Aboard and Meeting Clyde Crashcup

The next morning, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Dave were all boarding the ship. Dave wheeled up his own suitcase. While each chipmunk had a suitcase (about the size of a human's lunchbox), Brittany had four. She carried the smallest one, which was more like a chipmunk-sized purse while she made both her sisters and Alvin carry the other ones in addition to their own. Brittany was ahead of everyone else. She was wearing her white sunglasses and walking with a lot of swagger in her step.

Simon and Theodore couldn't help but laugh at their struggling brother as they all headed up the ramp to the ship.

"Gosh, Brittany! What's in here? Rocks?" Alvin exclaimed.

"No. My clothes," Brittany stated matter-of-factly.

"But we're only staying for four days," Jeanette said.

"I know, but we're going to be performing and there might be some sort of party on the ship and-"

"Who cares!" Alvin interrupted.

Dave had his own cabin while the chipmunks all shared one together. This part didn't feel much different from being at home.

Jeanette, Eleanor, and Alvin all staggered into the room and dumped Brittany's luggage on her bed.

"You're welcome," Alvin said sarcastically. Brittany, ignoring him, opened up one of her suitcases and pulled out a rolled up, white poster.

"What's that?" Theodore asked curiously. Brittany unrolled the poster and answered, "Well, since we are performing, I thought we ought to promote it some how."

The poster read in big, glittering letters, "This Evening's Performance: The Chipettes". The poster was covered in pictures of Brittany and her sisters with lots of pink and glitter. At the very bottom of the poster, it read in small writing, "and the Chipmunks" with one tiny picture of the boys.

"What! That is totally unfair!" Alvin cried.

"You don't like it?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Well it would be nice if we weren't squished down in the corner where you need a magnifying glass to see us!"

Brittany glared at Alvin and said, "Believe me, honey, you boys are famous enough. I'm sorry but we just aren't as popular as you guys yet and well…"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! You open for us for every concert, you some times even close with us and even get to be in the middle of it," Alvin said.

"Alvin, you're on billboards. I think you can suck it up for one little poster."

"Why I ought a-" Simon put his paw on his brother's shoulder and said, "She's right Alvin. It's no big deal."

"Fine," Alvin muttered, though it was still bothering him. The morning went by. The chipmunks had learned that in their honor, the ship had a few additions just for them. Specially sized lifejackets were made and a small deck area where the railing was just their height. They pretty much had that to themselves considering that height of a railing would be dangerous for any human being to stand by.

Dave discussed a few things at breakfast with the six. He said, "Now just so we're all clear, no shenanigans. I want this to be a fun trip. Please, please no fights. Just relax and enjoy yourselves by _not _getting into trouble," Dave looked at Alvin who gave him a 'who? Me?' expression as Dave continued, "and stay safe."

"No problem!" Alvin answered cheerfully. Out of boredom, Simon took his napkin and began folding it into an origami acorn.

"Ta-da! Look at that. It's an acorn. This took many years of practice, but I finally got it down perfectly. Something that no _boring_ person could ever do," Simon said proudly while being sure to emphasize the word 'boring'.

Everyone though continued to eat. "That's great, Simon," Dave said though looking distracted. Simon frowned. No one seemed at all impressed. He just sighed and continued eating.

After breakfast, Dave told the six to stick together while he went and unpacked everything.

The chipmunks all walked around the ship together. Simon nudged Alvin and said, "Hey. Remember the time that I launched myself out of a tennis ball shooter? Pretty exciting huh?"

"Uh. Sure…" Alvin said. Simon frowned again. Theodore jumped in front of everyone and began walking backwards joyfully. He asked, "So? What should we do first?"

Just then, some weird-looking robot that was only a few inches taller than Theodore was coming towards the backwards chipmunk.

"Theodore, look out!" Eleanor exclaimed. Theodore spun around in horror as the robot came closer it's eyes glowing angrily. It had a weird sweeper thing on the bottom, like a broom, and sponges on the other side.

"Contamination," it said and began to speed up.

"Run!" Alvin cried. The chipmunks and chipettes all ran off while being chased by the robot. They all ran in a line with Theodore at the end.

"Ahhh! It's after me! Help!" squealed Theodore. The robot was gaining on his tail. The chipmunks all ran under a table with a green tablecloth over it.

"Come on, Theodore!" Jeanette cried. Theodore got halfway under the table when the robot grabbed him from behind. He dug his claws into the wood.

"Ahhhh! Help!" Theodore cried trying to fight back. His brothers ran over and tugged on his arms, but they were only pulled out from under the table too. The Chipettes all gasped in horror as they watched the three boys get dragged away and out of sight by the strange robot.

"Alvin!" Brittany cried.

"Simon!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Theodore!" Eleanor cried.

The girls cautiously made their way over to the skirt of the tablecloth and slowly lifted it up.

The chipmunks were gone and so was the robot. All they saw was a pair of black shoes. They looked up to find a very tall, skinny man standing in front of them. He had messy black hair, a thin black mustache, and a white shirt and white lab coat. His nose was very long and pointy and he had a bit of a crazy appearance to him. He was looking down at the top of the table and talking. The Chipettes came out from under the table, turned around and noticed that the man was talking to the Chipmunks. The three let out a sigh of relief and joined the boys on the table.

"Oh, and here they come now. Speak of the devils," Alvin said.

"Um… hi," Brittany greeted the man shyly.

Simon began to introduce, "Girls, this is-"

"Clyde Crashcup," the man interrupted rolling his R. He put out his index finger for Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crashcup," Eleanor said.

"Yes. Same to you. Now just so we're all clear, I am the source of the problem. I was building a cleaning robot and it got out of hand. You see, I am an inventor," Clyde said proudly holding up the robot that was chasing the chipmunks a few minutes ago as if it were a prized trophy. He poked it with a screwdriver a few times in certain areas of the robot and disabled it.

"Thanks for saving our lives," Theodore said.

Clyde answered, "It was no problem. I'm just sorry that there are still a few bugs in this thing. Thank you for finding it for me. I was terrified as to what kind of trouble it would cause on the boat. Luckily, you were here, and I owe you still."

Alvin asked, "So what brings you here on this ship?" Simon elbowed his brother for asking such a 'none of your business' question, but Clyde happily answered anyway, "Well, you see I've simply decided to give myself a vacation and maybe I could get ideas for new inventions. I am constantly building things, and well even on vacation I am still working. This was, however, a great opportunity for my assistant, Leonardo, to take a break. I suppose everyone benefits this way. Now, what might I ask are your three names?" Clyde turned to the Chipettes.

Brittany said, "Oh! Well, you know us! We're the Chipettes of course!"

Clyde pondered this for a moment and said, "Sorry, but I'm only familiar with the Chipmunks. You are another trio I take it?"

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at Clyde a bit disappointed that he hadn't heard of them and they slowly nodded. Brittany looked fed up and narrowed her eyes at Alvin a bit. She then said, "Yes. I'm Brittany and these are my sisters."

"I'm Jeanette," Jeanette introduced.

"And I'm Eleanor," Eleanor added.

Clyde smiled at the six chipmunks and said, "My, what beautiful names as well. Well, I've got to go now. I have plenty more inventions that need repairing. Ta-ta! That's ta for ta and ta for ta. Ta-ta!" He then headed off.

The chipmunks waved farewell to him. Alvin said twirling his finger in the air, "Hmm… Is it me or does he seem a little… you know…"

Brittany cried, "I can't believe he didn't know who we were. I told you we aren't gaining enough fame."

"It'll come in time," Simon said reassuringly.

The rest of the day went by very smoothly. There was hardly any arguing at all. The day was very pleasant. Dave got to meet Clyde at lunchtime and everyone had stories to tell. Clyde told mainly of some of his crazy inventions and some that probably weren't even possible, but the chipmunks went along with it.

The sun was beginning to set and Brittany was on the chipmunk area of the deck. She was leaning against the railing feeling the breeze against her face and watching the sun over the beautiful ocean waves. She slowly closed her eyes peacefully, inhaling the sweet saltwater smell. A voice came from behind her saying, "Brittany, don't fall!" She opened her eyes a little startled and turned around to see Alvin grinning at her.

"Alvin…" she mumbled. Alvin chuckled and joined her by the railing.

"I'm just messing with ya'," he said punching her softly in the arm.

"Right," she murmured. The two looked off into the sunset. There was a long silence. Though Brittany found it peaceful and somewhat romantic, Alvin found it uncomfortably awkward and began to talk interrupting Brittany's thoughts.

"So… wanna go raid the dessert table with me?"

"Um- no thanks," Brittany answered.

Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Please don't tell me it's because 'you've got a figure to keep'."

"No. I'm just very content right here," she said softly hoping that Alvin would find it nice too and stay.

"Yeah…" Alvin responded in an almost dreamy tone. Brittany was going to either take his paw in hers or rest her head against him seeing her opportunity to be like in one of those romance films, but as soon as her head slowly came down, Alvin moved and she had to catch herself making herself look silly as she grabbed onto the rail.

"Well, whatever. More for me then," Alvin said cheerfully and exited the deck. Brittany blew her bangs out of her face. Well, that kind of killed the moment.

After a pleasant dinner, the chipmunks settled down for the night. For once, things were calm and happy for them. Everything was perfect. No fights, no arguments, no problems. Yep. Life was good. For now…

**Clyde! Now there's a blast from the past. :) Oh Alvin, you completely spoiled the moment.**


	5. Chapter 3 Chipmunks Overboard!

**Glad everyone's enjoying the story so far! Thank you guys so much for all the feedback! I know, I'm giving the chapters lame titles. I forgot to mention that I pre-wrote this story except for the very end so I wouldn't have to keep you guys waiting too long. And when I wrote it, I wrote it in one document, and then went in a split it up into chapters, so these chapters are going to be different lengths probably. I apologize for that.**

Chapter 3- Chipmunks Overboard!

The next morning, after a nice breakfast, Alvin couldn't stop looking at Brittany's poster. It still bothered him as to how selfish she was being. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about it. He rounded up his brothers and the Chipettes.

"Where are we going, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Alvin said as he led them around the ship while dragging a camera with a tripod attached to it, "We need to take new pictures for the poster."

"What! Is that really what this is all about?" Brittany exclaimed, "Alvin, seriously, it's not a big deal." Despite all the luggage she had packed, she was dressed in her regular outfit of a pink jacket, button-down shirt, skirt, and tie. (The others were in their regular outfits as well).

"Yes it is. I have a whole list here of my ideas," Alvin said showing them a piece of paper he had in his pocket. He put it back in.

The others let out an aggravated groan of, "Ugh!" but just went with it since there was no use in stopping him. Jeanette sniffed as they walked and asked, "What's that smell?" The others smelled it too. It was sweet… too sweet.

"Yuck. It's some sort of cologne or perfume," Eleanor said pinching her nose.

Brittany turned around and walked backwards as she talked and said, "Oh that must be me. It's a new perfume. It's called, 'Preciously Pink by Camille'. It's made with the scents of strawberries, pineapple, daisies, and petunias. Do you guys like it?"

Simon answered trying to breathe through his mouth, "Well, I guess so, but it's a bit strong don't you think?"

Alvin said over his shoulder, "Yeah what did you do? Take a bath in it?" Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"You know if you keep applying that stuff like that, it can really stick in your clothes even after so many washes," Jeanette informed her sister. Brittany didn't answer and just pretended to ignore her.

The chipmunks heard a rumbling sound and they all looked up at the sky. For once they didn't think it was Theodore's stomach. The clouds were gray and gloomy setting a melancholy mood over the ship.

Simon stated, "Gosh. I hope it doesn't rain on us."

Alvin finally came to a stop. He said, "Okay. Everyone in!" He motioned to a lifeboat that was hanging on the side of the ship.

"What? In there? Why do we need to take the pictures in there?" Simon asked.

"Because there are too many people. Do you know how frustrating it is when you're trying to take a picture and then some random person walks in front of the camera?" Alvin said.

"Well, yea, but…" Theodore began, but his voice trailed off.

"Plus, think about all the cool poses and stuff we can do with it," Alvin said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Alvin was already in the lifeboat with the camera.

A few minutes later, Alvin had probably taken about ten pictures.

"Can we get out now, Alvin?" Eleanor cried.

"Just one more!" Alvin argued.

Everyone gave another groan.

"You've said that five pictures ago," Simon said.

Alvin rolled his eyes and said, "Okay! Fine then! As a fast food restaurant's slogan once said, 'have it your way'."

He began to gently slide the camera and tripod out of the lifeboat.

"Be careful, Alvin!" Simon warned nervously watching the tripod swing near the release button to the lifeboat.

"I am, Simon! Gosh!" as Alvin said this he turned to face his brother, swinging the tripod around while he talked. "Why do you always doubt me? I know what I'm doing. In fact-"

SMACK! The tripod legs whacked into the side of the lifeboat, making it shake a bit. The six all jumped.

Alvin bit his lip and he took both paws and began lowering the camera onto the deck. It seemed like such a long reach. Why was this so much harder than getting it into the boat in the first place?

"Maybe we should get someone to help us," Theodore suggested.

"No! Wait! I almost got it!" Alvin said. He stuck his tongue out as he reached some more, gently setting the camera and tripod down on the deck.

"There! See?" Alvin said. The rest of the chipmunks all seemed to let out a simultaneous, "Phew!" Alvin looked back at them as he jumped out first and said cheerfully, "What did I tell ya'? I _am_ careful. As careful as a-" Alvin happened to land on the release button. He looked down and murmured, "Oops…" He gritted his teeth. The ropes began moving and the lifeboat began to lower down into the water.

"ALLLLVIIIIIIIIINNNNN!" the five other chipmunks shouted up to him.

Alvin cried, "Don't worry! I can fix it!" He didn't know what to do. There wasn't much one could do being only about six inches tall. Alvin climbed up the ropes and stupidly tried to tug on them to lift the boat up.

"Get Dave!" Brittany shouted.

"What!" Alvin cried jumping to the other side of the rope to hear her better.

"Get Dave!"

"I still can't- WHOA!" Alvin screamed as the ropes had been completely released and there was nothing for Alvin to hold onto therefore causing the chipmunk to plummet down into the lifeboat with the others. Theodore dug around under the seats and found life jackets.

"Hey! They did make ones for our size! Look!" Theodore pulled out six chipmunk-sized life jackets.

Everyone put them on, except for Brittany who just held it up between her thumb and index finger with disgust.

"Brittany! What are you waiting for? Put it on!" Eleanor cried.

"But it'll clash with my outfit. This hideously orange jacket just doesn't-"

"Brittany!" the other five cried in unison.

"Okay! Okay!" she said cringing as she slipped the life jacket on. The rain was coming down fast and hard.

Some of the passengers on the ship heard the splash of the lifeboat and ran to get the captain.

"Down here!" the chipmunks called up continually. Dave's face suddenly appeared looking over the railing of the boat.

"Kids!" he shouted. He didn't know what to do.

"Try to stay put! Help is on the way!" he shouted and ran to find the captain.

"Aye aye!" Theodore said playfully. The waves rocked the lifeboat violently from the storm.

"I don't know how well we're going to stay put," Jeanette said.

"AAHH!" the six cried as a giant wave hit them. The rain poured down buckets.

"Oh no!" Alvin cried.

"What!" the rest shouted in terror.

Alvin responded, "My camera!" Everyone wanted to hit Alvin over the head after that, but they were all too scared to move.

It was freezing. The chipmunks tried to huddle together, but it was no use. The boat forced them to split apart every time it was shaken. There was no use in using the metal oars that came with the boat. The ocean's seemed like cold, dark blue hands that were ripping the lifeboat away from the ship. The captain of the ship along with Dave squeezed through the crowd only to find the little lifeboat with the chipmunks in tow, being viciously carried off.

The captain said, "We'll need to send out a search party. We'll get some helicopters and get the message out as quickly as possible."

"Oh thank you, sir! I'll do whatever I can to help!" Dave said following the captain back into the control room. They began to make phone call after phone call. Dave was in deep panic and couldn't even begin to imagine what was happening to the furry, little guys.


	6. Chapter 4 Stranded

Chapter 4- Stranded on a Nightmarish Island

The waves crashed around like crazy. They sent the small lifeboat flying all across the ocean. The chipmunks and chipettes all scattered around on the inside, bracing themselves for the worst. They all screamed in terror as they continued to be tossed around. The rain poured down mercilessly and the lightning continued. The sky was pitch black and the water kept hopping into the boat making the furry critters shiver even more.

They all felt sick to their stomachs and had no idea where they were or if they were even together anymore.

Fortunately, they were all still in the boat while the storm very slowly passed. The thunder had stopped pounding. It no longer sounded like they were being chased by a stampede of wildebeests. Alvin, clinging to his brothers who were clinging to him as well underneath the seat of the small rowboat, dared to open one eye. There was a silver lining in the sky. Thin like a thread, however very hopeful. That one streak of sunlight beginning to peek out made Alvin want to smile ever so slightly. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to be smiling right then. For all he knew, they could be stranded in the middle of nowhere without any hope of finding shelter or survival.

It took a long while, but the two bands finally released each other and were able to sit up in the boat. None of them was willing to direct, steer, or even bother to wonder where they were. They were all exhausted and extremely sea sick from their ride. The sun was almost all the way out of the clouds by now.

No one spoke or even questioned what was going on. They all sat there drowsily trying to clear their minds. And with that, they all collapsed.

About five hours later, a small blessing in disguise occurred. The six all woke up to the boat making a sudden stop. They looked out to find that the boat had smashed into a rock. They then looked around to discover that they had landed on a small island. Three tall mountains stood in the middle while the rest was covered in a forest of palm trees, large trees, and exotic plants.

The waves still seemed a bit wild for they hit the boat again, causing the six chipmunks to fly out into the ocean. Their small life jackets were a huge help.

Simon- not being able to swim- grabbed a hold of Alvin's tail as Alvin dog paddled to the shore. Brittany dragged herself onto the sand, panting and looking downright miserable. She tore of her "hideously orange" life jacket and let herself fall into the sand with a slight moan. Jeanette struggled to stand up in the water and slowly made her way to shore. She clumsily sat down next to her sister while holding her head.

Eleanor came up the shore, walking backwards as she dragged Theodore up with her by under his arms. As soon as Theodore was completely on the shore, she flopped down on her back in a similar position that he was laying in.

Simon began coughing up salt water and seaweed as he began to speak. "Is everyone here?" he asked weakly.

Alvin counted everyone and said in a gasp, "Yeah."

"Oh thank goodness!" Simon cried.

Everyone just laid there on the shore trying to process what all had happened. Once they all finally felt like their brains were working normally and their hearts had settled, they began to talk while taking off their life jackets.

"Where are we!" Theodore panicked. Alvin answered, "Obviously, on some sort of deserted island. This is just like in the movies! We're trapped on this island forever! We have to rely on each other for survival until it gets to the point of 'eat or be eaten'."

"What!" Theodore cried.

Simon said reassuringly, "No, Theodore. We're not trapped here forever. We may be stuck here for… a while, but Dave is going to be looking for us. _Everyone_ will be wondering where we are and will come and find us."

"But who knows how long that will take!" Eleanor exclaimed while wringing out her pigtails.

Brittany pulled a small compact mirror out of one of her jacket pockets and was examining herself in it.

"Ohmigosh! My hair! It's a mess! Look at my clothes! I'm ruined!" she cried.

Everybody else looked down at himself or herself. They were completely drenched and their clothes were all ripped, tattered, and full of holes.

Brittany put away her mirror and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Alvin's right! We're all going to die here!" She began walking around the others. She gasped and rested the back of her paw dramatically across her forehead and leaned a little backwards over Alvin. She cried, "We're doomed! I'm too young and cute to die!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. Brittany continued as she walked some more and then threw herself on the ground, "This is the end. We're stuck here. We're ship-wrecked on this island and it's all _your_ fault!" Brittany pointed a sharp finger at Alvin.

"_My_ fault!" Alvin exclaimed. He scurried over to her and shouted, "If you hadn't made the poster wrong, we wouldn't have needed new pictures!"

Brittany stood up and argued, "Well, why couldn't we have just taken normal pictures instead of getting into that life boat?"

Alvin stepped closer and retorted, "Well, why couldn't you have just made the poster right?"

"Why couldn't you have given me more direction?"

"I never even told you to make a poster in the first place! Why couldn't you have been less selfish?"

"Why couldn't you have just gone with it?"

"Why couldn't you-"

"Stop it you guys!" Eleanor cut in, pushing the two away from each other. "You couldn't have picked a worse time to start a fight."

Brittany sighed and took out her compact again. Alvin walked back over to his brothers.

"Well what are we supposed to do until someone _does_ come and find us?" Jeanette asked.

The rest all seemed to turn to Simon for the answer. While carefully wiping off his glasses Simon said slowly, "Well, since I have no idea how long we're going to be here, I suggest that we build a shelter and find food and fresh water."

Alvin shook himself to get dry in the same sort of way a dog does after a bath. The water droplets all landed on Brittany who narrowed her eyes at him. Alvin remarked to Simon, "Well duh! That's kind of obvious. The real question is how! All we have is sand, leaves, and weird fruit. It's over! We're finished!"

Alvin's words brought everyone back down. Theodore's lip began to quiver.

Alvin continued, "We'll probably all be dead by the time someone comes and finds us-"

"Don't say that, Alvin!" Simon snapped, "We're not going to die, guys! Trust me. Now, I don't mean to sound cliché when I say this, but we're all in this together. If we can work together without," Simon looked at Alvin and Brittany "killing each other, then we'll make it through- as a team."

This brought some hope back on the chipmunks' faces, but the light was still dim. Simon thought of something else and continued, "Come on! We are chipmunks for crying out loud. We've all lived out in forests somewhere earlier in our lives. We've all struggled for survival before. I know that over time we've forgotten about our natural instincts, but hey, now's as good a time as any to let it all come back. We may surprise ourselves."

The Chipettes and Theodore looked at one another and nodded.

Alvin slipped in, "But that was a forest! Completely different environment! I hated that life anyway. Besides, there are no acorns nor any kind of nut on this island. Only coconuts. If I couldn't stand living out in the forest, what makes you think I can stand living on this island? I don't want to have to hibernate again!" Ew! The word 'hibernate' felt so foreign in Alvin's mouth.

Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's pessimistic views and said, "It's not all about _you. _It's about us. None of us are thrilled about this and we are not _living_ on this island, we're only staying here for a little while. Think of it as a stay at a hotel resort." That was a terrible thing to compare it to considering that this was far from luxury.

The others looked unsure and puzzled. Before Alvin could add another negative comment to bring the group down again, Simon clapped his paws together and said, "Well, we're not going to get anywhere, just moping around. We need to set up a shelter and find something to eat. After that, we'll be able to somewhat relax a bit."

The chipmunks all got to work, searching for materials. This was extremely difficult for all they really had to work with was the thin layers of palm tree bark, the skimpy leaves off of the palm trees, and the exotic plants and ferns found around the island that could have been poisonous for all they knew.

The chipmunks and chipettes worked on building two huts- one for the girls and one for the boys.

However, not everyone was putting in their share of the work. Brittany was fussing with her hair and fur. She was using her small compact to fix her make-up and hair. Jeanette and Eleanor picked up a small, dead palm tree trunk with Brittany sitting on top of it. They did ask her to move, but she was so caught up in her "work" that she didn't notice, so they simply carried the trunk off with her perched on top of it. Jeanette carried one end and moved forward while Eleanor carried the other end, moving backward. Whenever they asked her to help she would simply tell them that she would help as soon as she was done with her work, which of course meant when she was done perfecting herself.

The chipmunks managed to find plenty of these trunks to use. A few more times, they had to carry the trunk with Brittany on top for she claimed that she wasn't very comfortable with sitting on the sand and they didn't let her sit on anything that was already in use for one of the huts.

Alvin and Simon both picked up a trunk, the same way Jeanette and Eleanor did earlier with Simon moving forward and Alvin moving backward, with Brittany, of course, sitting on it still playing with her hair.

As the two boys lifted it up Simon said in a frustrated, yet calm tone, "Uh- Brittany? Do you mind?"

For once the blue-eyed chipette looked away from her compact and answered, "Oh no you're fine." And went right back to what she was doing.

Simon let out a sigh and continued to move with it until Alvin stopped and shouted up at Brittany, "He means, get your butt off of there!" Alvin shook the trunk causing Brittany to fall off. She squealed and when she landed she growled, "Alvin…!"

Alvin smirked and continued walking. The chipmunks were able to find thick vines to tie the skeleton of the huts together.

After the structure was complete, they finally got Brittany to pitch in on making the walls and roof. She let out a cry while in the process for her nail chipped a bit during all this work.

Eventually, by sunset, the two small huts were up. There was a pile thrown at the shoreline of left over trunks. It was huge and solid. Alvin said, "Britt, since you didn't do that much work. How about you clean up. Go pick up those trunks and toss them back a little away from the shoreline. We don't need more boats crashing into here." He left and Brittany looked at the pile grimacing. "I'll get it later," she said to herself.

The six all collected berries and strange fruit that they found. Simon would examine them all very closely and Theodore would sniff them thoroughly to make sure that they were safe to eat. They were fortunately able to spot several small oasis's of fresh water nearby, which went around the entire island. However, this gave them a clue that they wouldn't be the only living creatures on there.

That night, however, no one was in the mood to eat. All anyone could think about was what could happen to them.

The Chipettes all headed into their hut for the night after dinner. The Chipmunks did the same.

Theodore laid down on the sand in the tiny hut with Simon on his left and Alvin on his right. The three just laid there staring up at the leafy ceiling in silence. Simon had his paws resting on his stomach while Alvin had his behind his head. Theodore shivered and then sat up.

"Guys, I'm scared. I miss Dave," Theodore said quietly. His brothers sat up as well. Simon rubbed his little brother's back and said, "I know, Theodore. We miss Dave too. Just keep in mind that we _are_ going to get rescued. Dave will come and find us. You'll see. Just try to make the best of it during out stay here."

Theodore said still shaking, "But what if there're things on this island? Bad things."

Alvin leaned over around Theodore and loudly whispered to Simon, "He's still afraid of the boogieman."

Simon comforted, "Don't worry, Theo. Alvin and I are right here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Theodore bit his lip and said quietly, "Okay…" Alvin stretched and yawned, "Well, we've had a long day and we're probably going to have another really long one tomorrow so, nighty-night!"

Alvin curled up into a ball and went to sleep immediately. Simon yawned too and did the same. Theodore nervously laid back down to go to sleep. He hadn't noticed how tired he was for after about half an hour later, Theodore was fast asleep. It didn't take long for a nightmare to develop in his mind. He began getting thoughts of falling overboard and the waves and the thunderstorm. He dreamt about everyone he loved perishing on the island.

Theodore awoke from his nightmare, yet it felt like he was still in it. He didn't get that wave of relief on this island that he got when he'd wake up from a bad dream and find himself back in his room safe and sound. He was hoping that when he would open his eyes he would see his bedroom wall and his warm blankets over him, but instead he woke up to the cold sand beneath him and the wild waves of the ocean in front of him.

Automatically, Theodore would have gotten up to get Dave and tell him about his nightmare and he would spend the rest of the night snuggled up next to his father feeling cozy and protected, but there was no Dave here.

Theodore wrapped his tail around himself and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. The strange sounds of the waves and the bugs of the night were too disturbing. All he needed was some comforting so he rolled over to face Simon who was facing towards him and poked him softly in the arm.

"Simon?" he whispered. "Simon? Wake up. Simon." Simon slowly cracked his eyes open.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. Theodore felt a bit of relief once his brother was awake and said, "Simon, I had a nightmare."

Simon's nose twitched and his eyes looked groggy and tired. He muttered, "Oh. Well, just try to go back to sleep." Simon's eyes began to close again and he drifted right back off.

Theodore was afraid he would say that. He knew there was no use in trying to wake him up again. He rolled over to Alvin and did the same- poking him gently.

"Alvin?" Alvin let out a groan and stretched out his body, but didn't even wake up. He just rolled over with his back now facing towards Theodore.

"Alvin? Alvin. Alvin!" Theodore began to raise his voice, but all he got out of him was a slight ear twitch.

Theodore gave up and laid down in the middle of his brothers hugging his tail. He wanted to cry. He wasn't able to go to sleep after that. Every slightest sound that was foreign to his ears made him flinch. The night seemed endless. It seemed even longer being scared for his life. Theodore just laid there tossing and turning. He thought about how ticked off he was with his brothers and how he would let them know about his attempts in the morning actually hoping for them to feel guilty and give him their sympathy. When the sun was finally beginning to rise it felt like a long war had just ended. His fear vanished.

Theodore finally feeling at peace began to feel like it was no big deal anymore. Now that the night was over, he for some reason didn't feel like he had to complain to his brothers about not waking up for him. He dozed off a little and got about two hours of sleep before everyone else began to wake up.

**Poor Theodore! Sorry! I know this chapter was a little boring. Please bear with me. It gets better. Don't leave!**


	7. Chapter 5 Our Savior

Chapter 5- Our Savior

Eleanor prepared a breakfast of last night's leftovers. Everyone ate that time, but still felt awful. The six all sat in a circle on the sand. This was nothing like having breakfast at the Seville house. No one felt like starting a morning conversation.

Simon, breaking the awkward silence said, "So… Did you girls sleep well last night?"

The Chipettes all nodded. Jeanette replied, "And you?"

Alvin and Simon both nodded, but Theodore hesitated. His eyes were very droopy which concerned the others.

"Theodore, are you alright?" Eleanor asked sweetly. Theodore was going to nod 'yes', but his tiredness caught up with him and he said, "No. No, I am not alright. I had a nightmare last night and no one was there to comfort me."

Everyone was shocked at his response. Simon and Alvin exchanged guilty looks and apologized to their baby brother.

The rest of the morning, everyone made sure to give Theodore a little more attention than usual. Once that was all cleared up, the chipmunks all had to figure out what to do. They had absolutely nothing. They all sat on the edge of the shoreline watching the tide roll in and out.

They all felt hopeless. Even Simon now, yet he still tried to hide it. Suddenly, Alvin's ear began to twitch as he heard a very faint call out in the distance of the ocean. He put his head up and tilted it, listening closer- his ear twitching a little more.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked elbowing Theodore. Theodore tilted his head the same way his brother did.

"-ip-unk-ette!" was all they could hear. The voice was getting louder, however. The rest began to look up and listen. They soon saw a small figure coming out of the distance. It was a man- a tall and very thin man in a small rowboat.

"Dave?" Theodore said quietly.

"Oh chipmunks! Chipettes! Yoo-hoo!" the figure called. The six were all on their feet now. As the figure moved closer, they finally could tell who it was.

"Clyde!" The critters shouted in unison.

"We're saved!" Brittany cried jumping up and down excitedly. Alvin was beginning to bounce around too.

"Over here!" Alvin called waving his arms around. He then began dancing, overjoyed. Brittany joined him and before they knew it they were both holding each other's paws spinning around in circles. Then jumping up and down.

The other four, though appeared to be very calm, were doing just the same inside. They had huge smiles on their faces as Clyde continued to come closer. Their attention turned to the two dancing chipmunks.

"Wow. This is the best they've gotten along in a long time," Simon whispered to Jeanette who was standing beside him.

Suddenly, a giant wave came up pushing the boat hard and then it flew right into the woodpile that Brittany was supposed to move the night before.

"Whoa!" Clyde cried as he crashed. "Hmm… It appears that we are all shipwrecked. That's ship for ship and wrecked of wrecked. Shipwrecked." Clyde had with him a backpack, which was bound to be full of bizarre contraptions and such along with a large, red toolbox. He got out of the crashed boat. Alvin and Brittany stopped twirling around and ran to Clyde. The others right behind them. The chipmunks all crawled up Clyde's lab coat to give him a hug. The man smiled and didn't seem to be bothered at all by all the chipmunks clinging to him like baby opossums to their mother.

Simon looked up at him and said, "It's good to see you, Clyde! How could you spot us?"

Clyde Crashcup answered simply holding up a pair of binoculars, "Thank one of my inventions. The binoculars. That's binoc for binoc and ulars for ulars. Binoculars. As soon as I saw you six afloat out on the sea, I knew I had to do something. I told your caretaker, Dave, right away and volunteered to go out and search for you." The chipmunks got back down onto the sand. Alvin and Brittany continued their victory dance.

"Phew!" Theodore cried.

"He's searching for us right? I mean, he's not completely relying on you to find us?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes. He should be. I would contact him right now, but it appears I can't get any service out where we are," Clyde said as he looked at an unusually large cellular phone. He put it away and said, "Now, I have some good news and some bad news for you all."

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor all looked at one another a little unsure. They then looked at Alvin and Brittany who were still as thrilled as ever. They were really shocked to see that Alvin was so excited that he actually picked Brittany up and was spinning her around.

"The good news is I brought my gear and tools and will be able to invent a way to get us off the island. However, the bad news is I've lost track of the ship and my life boat is destroyed thanks to that woodpile over there."

Alvin immediately dropped Brittany with a loud thud and looked at the woodpile and then looked at Brittany angrily.

Brittany began to feel guilty.

Clyde put in, "Like I said, I have my gear. Therefore, I will use the boat parts to create something. Besides, I felt that the best way to get off is not by sea, but by air."

All the chipmunks' eyes widened at this.

"There is no need to worry. I will get right to work," Clyde said as he took out his tools from the crashed boat.

Alvin muttered sarcastically, "Great! Perfect. Because we all know what a success your inventions are." Simon nudged his younger brother, though Clyde didn't seem to hear his comment.

Simon said, "Thank you very much, Mr. Crashcup. We all appreciate your concern for us and will help you with whatever you need for your invention."

"You are very welcome. I will be sure to consider that," Clyde said.

It was sunset again. Clyde was still working hard trying to put things together and take things apart.

Alvin was still very miffed with Brittany. At dinner, it was a lot calmer. The six were nowhere near as panicked as they were the previous evening. However, they were still a little concerned with the fact that Clyde was going to "invent" a way off the island.

Simon said, "See? What did I tell you? We're not going to be stuck here forever. And what's even better is that Dave is searching for us right now. Just think about all the stories we'll be able to tell when we get back home."

Alvin played with his food and said, "Yeah. Like how Brittany didn't move the woodpile after I told her to because she was too afraid of breaking a nail."

Brittany didn't know what to say to this. He was right, but she didn't want to let him get away with it.

"I forgot! Okay?" she replied.

"You could've just done it right after I told you to," Alvin argued.

"Oh boy," Eleanor mumbled. She and the chipmunks that weren't Alvin and Brittany finished their dinners and headed over to the huts while the two continued to argue.

Before they knew it, Brittany was stomping angrily over to her sisters and Alvin to his brothers. Brittany picked up a stick and began drawing a line in the sand. She said, "You know what? I've had it! Simon. Theodore. I have nothing against you two personally, I'm just drawing the line between chipmunks and chipettes because I've had it up to here with being accused of everything!"

Brittany threw the stick down and pointed to the line she had drawn between the two groups' huts. She announced, "As of now, no one is to cross this line! The Chipettes are to stay on this side and the Chipmunks are to stay on that side!"

Alvin purposely walked right up to the edge of the line so that his toes were about a centimeter away from it and said, "So what happens if one of us _does_ cross this line?"

Brittany shook her head in frustration and answered, "Bad things."

"What kind of bad things?" Alvin asked trying to taunt her.

"Just bad things," Brittany said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I want to see what happens," Alvin said placing his toe then whole foot down on the other side of the line. He shrugged and said, "Hmm… Nothing's happening." Brittany charged towards him and began pushing him back.

"No, no, no! Get back! Stay!" she ordered and retreated to where her sisters were standing.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Really," Alvin said putting his tail over the line and waving his arms around over the line.

"Okay. That's it!" Brittany went up to Alvin again and put both her paws on his shoulders pushing him back and continued pushing him into his brothers.

"Whoa!" Alvin began pointing towards the ground and teased, "You crossed the line! She crossed the line! Now bad things are going to happen!"

Brittany stopped pushing, turned on her heel, and marched back over to "her side of the line" and went into the hut with her sisters. Alvin couldn't help but laugh at her fury. Simon and Theodore gave Alvin a dirty look.

"What? That's what she said."

Simon said, "Alvin, are you trying to start a fight?"

"Of course not," Alvin said trying to recover from his laughter.

"That was not necessary. We're still on this island, which means that we still need to stick together no matter what. We'd all actually appreciate it if you wouldn't fight with Brittany at all or ever again. You better apologize to her."

"I can't now. I'd be 'crossing the line'," Alvin said mimicking Brittany.

"Well, then tomorrow. When this whole 'line' business is forgotten," Simon said.

It was now night. Clyde had set up a small tent for himself, though it was awkwardly put together and though, the chipmunks offered to help him, he refused and settled down in it for the night.

Simon had managed to start a very small fire under their hut. Theodore seemed mesmerized by the flames. He watched them dance, intrigued as if it were a cartoon on television. Alvin looked bored out of his mind. He stood up.

"Well, I think I'm going to go off and explore the island."

"What?" Theodore cried snapping out of his trance. "But I thought you hated this island. That you were afraid."

"Ha! I'm Alvin Seville! I'm not afraid of anything."

"But why now? It's night time and there could be monsters out there!" Theodore said getting very worried.

Simon sighed, "For the last time, Theo. There's no such thing as monsters. But that is true. Why are you going out now, Alvin? You had all day to do your exploring."

"Because I was all depressed today. Now that I know we're going to be saved, I think I might as well have some fun while we're here. Besides, you were the one that said to make the best of being on this island," Alvin said.

"Oh no. You are not going out there alone and at this hour. Wait until morning; after everyone's awake," Simon ordered.

"Who put you in charge?" Alvin asked.

"No one. I'm just making sure that you're safe. So please, just do as I say," Simon said trying not to lose his temper.

Alvin sat back down and rested his chin in his paws. He said angrily, "You know, sometimes I feel like my life is an endless game of Simon Says."

Theodore said cheerfully, "Ooh! I love that game! Can we play right now?"

"We are, Theodore," Alvin said, "Haven't you noticed that we have to do just about _everything_ Simon says? And if we don't we get in trouble for it, but unlike the real game of Simon Says we don't get out. We stay in the game and continue playing no matter how many times we do the wrong thing."

Simon, yet somewhat impressed with his brother's way of seeing this, looked at him unhappily. Couldn't Alvin understand that he was only trying to look out for him?

**Okay. It should be picking up a little more in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys! :) Love to get feedback!**


	8. Chapter 6 Alvin Crosses the Line

**Hey there! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I know, people say that a lot, but I really really do appreciate it. To my annonymous reviewer whose name was not given: They actually never revealed in the movie that Simon is older than Alvin, however since 20th Century Fox is partners with the Air Heads Candy company, they were making Alvin and the Chipmunks Air Heads with chipmunk mini magazines in each pack. In Simon's mini mag, it reveals that his birthday is "January 27, a minute before Alvin!" Personally this always made more sense to me as Simon being the oldest despite the fact that their triplets. Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 6- Alvin Crosses the Line

That night, after the boys had settled in to go to sleep, Alvin noticed that the girls' fire was still lit. He laid down and kept an eye open to see if the light was still going while doing this he patiently waited for both of his brothers to fall asleep. The light soon went out in the Chipettes' hut and Alvin observed his brothers' snoring. Perfect! They were both asleep at just the right time and the Chipettes had to be awake still.

Alvin silently shifted away from Theodore and tiptoed over to the Chipettes' hut. In the girls' hut, Jeanette had just finished putting out the fire. Eleanor sat between her and Brittany, looking a bit nervous.

Eleanor said, "Jeanette, I'm kind of worried. What if there _are_ things lurking around out there? Now Theodore's got me curious."

"Eleanor, I promise. There is nothing out there," Jeanette comforted hugging her baby sister.

Alvin listened in and thought, _Hmmm… Where have I heard this before?_ He crept over to the hut a little more. He then popped his head in and exclaimed, "Hey, kids!"

"Ahhhh!" all three girls shrieked.

"Alvin!" Brittany cried.

"Thanks for giving us all heart attacks," Eleanor said sarcastically.

Alvin ignored her and said, "So who wants to go on a little adventure with me?"

"No thank you," Jeanette said firmly.

"Why do you even want to go this late?" Eleanor asked.

Alvin explained, "Look, Simon said he didn't want me going alone or at this hour and well it's a whole new hour from the hour that I asked him if I could go. So all I need to do is use the buddy system. Who wants to be my buddy?"

"No!" the three answered simultaneously.

Jeanette said, "Alvin, I think when Simon said he didn't want you going alone, he meant not at all."

"Yeah. And you don't know what's out there," Eleanor added.

Alvin absolutely hated how much those two reminded him of his brothers. He turned to Brittany and clasped his paws together and begged, "Brittany? Please?"

"No," Brittany said folding her arms.

"Aw c'mon!"

"Good night, Alvin!" Brittany said loudly as she laid down to go to sleep. Her sisters did the same. Alvin's ears went flat in frustration and he began to drag Brittany away.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Thanks."

Brittany was about to scream, but Alvin stopped her. He took her far away from both huts and explained in a low whisper, "Look, I was thinking that this would be a great chance to explore so that we can have some awesome stories to tell when we're saved. It will really help with the fame."

"Then why do you need _me_?" Brittany questioned stubbornly yet still at a whisper.

"Because… well… because…." Alvin sort of wanted to say because her sisters were more practical than she was with things like this and weren't as easy to con into things. Also, she was the only one he somewhat "like-liked" as some may put it.

Brittany shook her head and headed back to her hut and said, "I'm sorry, but this is a waste of my time."

"Wait!" Alvin called, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your hair is in the moonlight?"

Brittany stopped and turned to look at him. She replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact and no. No matter how many compliments you give me, I am not coming with you!" Nuts! She knew him too well. Alvin scurried over to her.

"Grr! Okay! I need you to come with me because… well, you said it yourself. The Chipettes aren't getting as much popularity as the Chipmunks. This is a great opportunity for you to get some attention. It's like Simon said, just think about all the stories we'll be able to tell when we get back home. So come on." Alvin put out his paw for Brittany to take. There was a long silence as she thought this through. She looked at Alvin's paw as if it would give her the answer. She looked up at his face, which had the famous "Alvin Seville grin" on it. She looked back down at his paw and bit her lip. She slowly put her paw in his and mumbled, "I know I'm going to regret this."

Alvin took his other hand, made a fist and slowly brought it down in a way of saying, "Yesss!"

"Alright then! We'll be back before anyone notices we're gone," Alvin whispered loudly and scampered off with Brittany being dragged right along with him. Luckily for him, Jeanette and Eleanor were already asleep before they could even get up and wonder what was taking Brittany so long.

It was about midnight and Theodore once again awoke from yet another nightmare. He just couldn't adjust to this new environment. He was going to try to get back to sleep until he rolled over to see that Alvin was missing. His eyes widened in worry and fear. He began to frantically shake Simon.

"Simon! Simon! Wake up!" Theodore cried though trying to keep his voice low.

Simon, feeling guilty for not helping Theodore the previous night, sat up sooner than he normally would have. He yawned and put on his glasses. He looked at his little brother though with his eyes half closed.

"Did you have a nightmare again, Theo?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm waking you up. Alvin's gone!" This was a real wake up call. Simon shook his head shaking the sleep out of himself and gasped his blue eyes wide and alert now. "What!" He looked around Theodore. Yep. No red clad chipmunk to be seen.

"We should've expected him to do this after he wanted to go exploring," Theodore said sadly.

"I know, but I didn't actually think he was stupid enough to really go out at this time of the night! But apparently he is," Simon said angrily.

"What should we do?" Theodore asked.

"Why do I have a feeling he roped Brittany into this as well. C'mon we're going to check out the Chipettes' hut."

The two chipmunks scurried over to the cabin next door. Simon was right. They found Jeanette and Eleanor, but no Brittany. They hated to wake them up, but they had no choice. Simon knelt down and gently shook Jeanette.

"Jean! Jean!" he whispered loudly. Jeanette opened one eye she looked up at Simon a bit dreamily. She smiled at waking up to see him, but then started to see him standing over her with panic across his face.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Alvin and Brittany are gone!" Simon exclaimed. Eleanor was now sitting up. Both the girls' heads turned to their left to find their sister absent.

"Should we tell Clyde?" Eleanor asked.

"Probably," Simon answered.

The four chipmunks ran over to the kooky inventor who was asleep in his awkwardly put together tent.

"Clyde!" they all screamed at once. Clyde sat bolt upright at the chorus.

"Whoa!" he said. He rubbed his head and said a little ticked off, "Can I help you four?"

"It's our siblings! Well, their sibling and our sibling. Alvin and Brittany! They're both missing!" cried Eleanor.

Despite the panic on the chipmunks' faces, Clyde seemed scarily calm. He put his index finger to his chin in thought and said, "Hmm… Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Um, no! If we did, we wouldn't be standing here right now wondering what to do!" Simon shouted.

Clyde looked up in thought again, "Hmm… Alright then. We'll have to go search for them. We can use one of my inventions, the flashlight to help us. You see, that's flash for flash and-"

"Light for light it's a flashlight! Great! Now let's go!" Simon said so fast one could barely understand him.

Clyde took out his flashlight and followed the chipmunks that were hurriedly running towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Alvin had no idea where he and Brittany were going or what they were looking for. Nothing really exciting had happened. It was just woods and darkness. Brittany really was regretting going with him. It was muggy and dirty. There were bugs everywhere and she was extremely tired. On the other hand, Alvin had been holding her paw for an awfully long time.

"I can't take this anymore. Let's just head back, Alvin. There's nothing out here, but bugs, dirt, and itchy plants," Brittany said.

"Right…" Alvin said slowly looking around with a bit of a blank expression on his face.

"We're lost aren't we?" Brittany said grumpily.

"Uh… I wouldn't say we're lost…" Alvin said nervously.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" Brittany said in the same tone as before.

"Don't worry! I'll get us back!" Alvin cried.

"You better!" They continued to walk in circles. Suddenly, they noticed a pair of glowing eyes up in a tree. It was a bird- a hawk maybe. It was too hard to see in the dark, but whatever it was it was a large bird; the kind of bird that would see chipmunks or any other small rodent as a tasty snack…

Alvin and Brittany gasped. Alvin began backing up slowly. Before he or Brittany could run, there was another pair of glowing eyes from the tree behind them. They were officially afraid to move. Two was enough to make them feel as though dozens were surrounding them.

Alvin gulped. He and Brittany were now back to back looking at each of the birds' silhouettes terrified.

Alvin grinned nervously and said softly, "Heh… So this is what kind of bad things happen when you cross the line."


	9. Chapter 7 A Different Kind of 'Hawke'

Chapter 7- A Different kind of "Hawke"

Meanwhile, Clyde, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all wandering around the forest aimlessly.

Theodore repeatedly called out, "Alvin! Brittany! Alvin! Brittany! Alvin!"

"Oh this is hopeless! We're not going to find them in this light," Eleanor said.

"But we can't just give up now. Who knows what might be happening to them even as we speak," Jeanette said.

Theodore yawned, "I'm getting sleepy. Who knew that a small island like this could be so big?"

Eleanor turned to look up at Clyde and asked, "Do you have any idea what we should do?"

Clyde scratched his mustache in thought and said, "Hmm… Well… I suggest that we get some rest for tonight. We will search for them ASAP in the morning. We'll have a better chance then. If we continue searching out here, we'll just be lost ourselves and get absolutely nowhere. Besides, those two squirts are very adventurous aren't they? They can take care of themselves."

Simon sighed and said, "I suppose you're right. But as soon as that sun rises we begin our search."

"What about breakfast?" Theodore asked. The others rolled their eyes and just headed back to the beach area of the island. They had fortunately not wandered far.

As soon as the chipmunks retreated to their huts, none of them could sleep. Their minds were full of worry and fear for their siblings.

Back deep in the forest with Alvin and Brittany, the two chipmunks were still frozen.

Alvin whispered, "Okay, maybe if we both bend down and sneak over to under that big leaf, we can wait for them to go away and then run for it."

Brittany only nodded. They both got down on all fours and crept over to a plant with giant leaves. Both their ears were down and they slinked cautiously and quietly. The birds had already lost sight of the two chipmunks and were now moving their heads around searching for them.

Alvin sat under the plant, feeling safe, however Brittany was only inches away when she suddenly stepped on a small twig. It snapped with a loud crack making both of the birds' heads immediately turn towards Brittany's direction.

The first bird that they saw flew down only inches away from the small chipette. The moonlight hit it and it revealed it's tan wings with red markings that ran down them.

Brittany tried to scream, but nothing came out. Alvin was in a panic. He didn't know what to do. The bird walked closer towards Brittany who stumbled backwards. Without even thinking, Alvin grabbed Brittany's wrist and took off. The two birds immediately took flight and chased after them. The second bird had brown wings with black markings running down them.

"Where are we going!" Brittany cried.

"Away from them!" Alvin replied in a shout.

"What do we do!" Brittany screamed. Alvin didn't answer. He began to climb a tree when Brittany stopped him. She exclaimed, "What are you doing! You idiot! Their birds! Up a tree is the last place we want to be!"

"Gah!" Alvin cried still not knowing what to do. The two birds were now hovering around the chipmunks by a few feet. They flew up high so they could get a good start and go in for the kill.

Alvin spotted a small burrow under the tree roots and pointed.

"Over there!" He ran into the hole squeezing himself in. Brittany actually hesitated at first.

"What are you doing!" Alvin cried as if she was crazy.

"It's dirty!"

"Get in here!" The tan bird darted down in a nosedive towards Brittany. Alvin yanked on Brittany's arm dragging her in at the last minute. There was a screech and a thump as the bird plummeted to the ground not expecting there to be no chipmunk to feast on under its beak.

The other one came down and began searching the area. Brittany backed up in the cramped hole under the tree. She was curled into a ball, but pushed as much as she could, backing herself into Alvin. She was now so close to him that she could feel his heart thumping a mile a minute. She was certain that her heart was doing the same. At the same time, Alvin was going a little cross-eyed as he choked on Brittany's perfume.

After much searching, the frustrated birds finally gave up and flew off. Brittany and Alvin poked their heads out of the burrow and watched the birds fly far off towards the mountains.

Brittany pulled herself out of the hole and looked down at herself pathetically.

"Look at me. I'm a mess!"

"Hey. It was either that or be dead," Alvin said.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Brittany said plunking herself down on the dirt.

Alvin looked off into the distance and said lowering his voice, "I have a feeling those birds aren't done with us yet. They're going to come back."

Brittany mumbled, "We're doomed." She then hugged her knees to her chest and put her head down. "What did I do to deserve this? Why did _you _just have to get new pictures?"

Alvin couldn't believe this. Two hawk-like birds had just nearly killed them and all she could do was think about the blame again.

"_Me_? We wouldn't have needed new pictures if you had made the poster right in the first place. But no! You had to be selfish. Look, I understand that the Chipettes aren't as popular yet as the Chipmunks, but if you had just made it equal, we would've just gotten equal attention and none of this would have happened! And might I add, we could've been saved earlier if you had just moved that woodpile like I asked!"

Brittany looked at Alvin angrily. Her anger then turned to sadness and she buried her face in her paws.

"You're right! This _is_ all my fault! Why did I have to be so selfish? Because of me, we're trapped out here forever! I'm so sorry, Alvin!" Brittany sobbed. Alvin's expression softened. He felt kind of sorry for yelling at her. He sighed and sat down next to her. He found himself putting his paw gently on her back and stroking her.

He said gently, "Look at us. We're in this mess over a stupid poster. It's not completely your fault. I should've just let it go like you said. Plus, we didn't have to go out into this forest like we did. This was completely pointless and we wouldn't have even needed to go through those birds. To think that this was all just for a good story to tell. I guess that I'm a glory hog too."

Brittany wiped a tear from her crystal blue eyes and said quietly, "Yea. Gosh, I miss Eleanor and Jeanette."

Alvin added, "Yeah. And Simon and Theodore…"

"Do you think they're looking for us?"

"I would think so," Alvin said.

Brittany got choked up on more tears and Alvin watched her sadly and tried, "Everything's going to be alright, Britt. You'll see. The others will find us, Clyde will build that thing-a-ma-jig, and we'll be off this island in no time."

Brittany shook her head wiping away her tears. Alvin didn't know what to say or do. Suddenly, the words just flowed off his tongue and out of his mouth as he softly sang,

_Baby, don't worry,_

_About a thing,_

_Because every little thing is gonna be alright…_

This cheered Brittany up a little, but his voice sounded alone. No brothers to back his voice up. He was singing solo. Brittany tried to hold back the saltwater droplets that were clogging up her throat. It hurt. The two just sat there in silence for a while. They soon finally each fell asleep for the night underneath the tree.


	10. Chapter 8 The Search Begins

**A little Simon and Jeanette in here. Not exactly romantic, but it's there. Kind of sweet. I don't know what's up with all these chapters being so short, but I think this one's a little longer. Glad you all are liking it so far! ;) I know! Lame chapter title! LOL! **

Chapter 8- The Search Begins

The next morning, Simon opened his eyes just in time to watch the sun rise up over the horizon. He had only been half asleep. He immediately shot up, anxious to begin their search.

He rounded up the others and began making the plan. He said, "Okay. Here's how we're going to do this. Theodore, Eleanor, because of you two being the youngest, you are to search with Clyde. Start towards the west side of the island. Jeanette and I will start on the east. Here on the shore is our meeting place."

"Simon, we're only the youngest by a few minutes. How do we-" Eleanor said but was interrupted by a frustrated Simon who grunted, "Just go with it!" This whole situation was obviously stressing him out.

Theodore whispered loudly into Eleanor's ear, "I think he just wants some alone time with Jeanette." The two giggled at this. Theodore had whispered this just loud enough for the other two chipmunks to hear. Jeanette pretended not to hear it for Simon's sake and Simon just slipped both his paws under his glasses and over his eyes and cried, "Why does everything have to be so difficult in my life!"

Theodore stopped laughing and ran to his brother. He patted him on the back and exclaimed, "No, Simon! It's okay! We'll go! I'll go with Ellie and Clyde and you can go with Jeanette. It's okay. Don't cry!"

Simon put his arms back down and snapped, "I'm not crying! I'm just having a nervous breakdown." Simon pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stomped away from Theodore over to Jeanette while trying to calm himself.

"But what if we get lost? If Alvin and Brittany weren't able to find their ways back to the shore, then what makes you think we can?" Jeanette asked changing the subject.

This was going to be tougher than Simon thought.

"Also, what if one of us does find them? How will we let the other group know?" Eleanor asked.

Clyde then put in, "I know just the thing! One of my other inventions- walkie-talkies. You see that's walkie for-"

"We know!" the four chipmunks cried simultaneously.

"Wait. You just happen to have those on you?" Simon questioned.

Clyde smiled and said, "Why yes. I do."

"Uh… alright. Well, that's perfect then. See? At least something is going right for once."

Clyde handed Simon a small walkie-talkie, though very big in his paws, Simon was able to fit it in his hoodie pocket. It definitely wasn't a normal one. It was small. More like a large earpiece for a cell phone. Clyde slipped on his backpack.

The two groups headed off.

Alvin slowly began to wake up. He yawned and looked around hoping that the previous night had all been nothing but a bad dream. Unfortunately, it wasn't. He was still stuck in the middle of the exotic forest on this unknown island without either of his brothers to look to for help.

He turned his head to see Brittany stirring in her sleep a foot away from him. At least he wasn't in this alone. Alvin wasn't sure whether to wake her or not. He wasn't about to go trying to find a way out of this forest alone, yet she seemed so at ease that he hated to bother her. It was kind of nice to be able to look at Brittany without seeing an "I want to kill you" expression on her face. However, there wasn't any use in just sitting there watching her sleep and wondering when she would wake up, besides those birds could come back at any moment.

Alvin gently shook his counterpart awake. Brittany wasn't exactly willing to get up, but she forced herself to stand up and prepare herself for a lot of walking.

"Alvin, if the others are searching for us while we're moving, we're just going to be circling each other and never get anywhere. Let's just wait here for them to come get us," Brittany said.

"But who knows how long that will be. Besides, we do have a chance of finding the shore. If we get there, the others are bound to retreat back there."

"But it's not that easy! We're lost. They could get lost."

"We'll leave them a note then. We'll tell them which direction we're headed and that we're trying to find our way back to the shoreline. Here. I still have that piece of paper with my list on it from before," Alvin said pulling out the crumpled paper from his pocket. It was very wrinkled and slightly damp, but it would do.

Brittany didn't see much sense in this plan, but it would at least let the others, if they found the note, know that they were okay.

Alvin's ears went down flat and he frowned and said, "Aw nuts! I don't have a pencil!"

Brittany sighed and said, "You have no idea how big a sacrifice this is for me, but…"

Brittany took out her compact. Alvin couldn't for the life of him figure out what she was planning on doing with a bunch of cosmetics. Brittany took out some eye liner and began writing on the paper:

_To whom it may concern, Alvin and I are headed east. We're trying to make our way back to the beach. We're both fine. Be on the look out- we were attacked by two giant birds last night. _

_Love, Brittany_

Alvin looked at the paper and said, "East? Why east? I think we should go north."

He took the eyeliner from Brittany and began crossing out 'east' and writing in 'north'.

"Don't write so hard! Eyeliner is really soft. It's not a pencil. What's wrong with east anyway?"

"I just have a gut feeling and my gut is always right."

"Was it your gut that told you to go exploring the forest last night?"

Alvin's ears went down flat again and he began crossing out 'north' and wrote 'east' back in. He really didn't feel like getting into another argument, especially where they were now.

He of course wore down the eyeliner, which angered Brittany and had to finish the writing with some lipstick. They stuck the note behind a piece of lose bark on a tree.

The red and pink chipmunks then set off east.

In the mean time, Theodore and Eleanor sniffed the ground during their search. Clyde looked up in the trees. He even tried to talk to a few small, colorful, birds assuming that they could talk like the Chipmunks and Chipettes could.

"Excuse me. Have you seen any chipmunks running around here?" The birds just stared at Clyde curiously.

"Thanks anyway," he said and proceeded with the walking. Theodore's head then shot up from the ground and he asked, "Eleanor, what kind of perfume did Brittany say she was wearing?"

Eleanor looked up in thought and then said excitedly, "It was called Preciously Pink by Camille. It was made up of strawberries, pineapple, daisies, and-"

"Petunias!" Theodore finished, "I think I know where she's been! Follow me!"

Eleanor raced after him eagerly. Clyde cried, "Wait up!" and chased the two chipmunks. "Maybe for once it was a good thing that Brittany over applied her perfume," Eleanor said.

Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were wandering around the forest silently. Neither had said a word to each other since they first went on their way. They looked around observing their surroundings closely. Examining tree after tree in case they were to get lost and have to retrace their steps. They searched for any sign of chipmunk-sized paw prints. They also sniffed around a lot hoping to pick up either of the siblings' scent in the same way Theodore and Eleanor had. Unfortunately, their noses weren't as strong. Unlike their siblings, they couldn't sniff out ingredients to meals.

No sign of either chipmunk anywhere. The two had felt like they had been searching for hours, and still the island was enormous.

Simon was beginning to lose his concentration on searching every nook and cranny of the forest. His mind began to wander in the same way he and Jeanette were wandering through the forest. This hard searching wasn't getting them anywhere.

What if Alvin and Brittany were already… gone for good and they were doing all this searching for nothing? What if Dave had given up on looking for them and it's all over? This island probably wouldn't be found on any maps. What was Simon doing worrying to himself? He was here alone with the girl of his dreams and all he could do was walk around imagining the worst. What if this plan of his was a failure and he had just split up his family completely? What if they-

"Simon? Are you okay? You look a bit… lost…" Jeanette said interrupting Simon's thoughts.

Simon jumped as he was snapped out of his worried trance. He must have really been out of it. He had completely forgotten where he was at first.

"Oh yea. I'm just… thinking," Simon said quietly.

"Do you want to stop and take a break?" Jeanette asked.

"Uh…" Simon said. Before he could answer Jeanette had already sat down and was tugging on his arm for him to sit down too. She rubbed her neck. It ached from her attempt to look at everything surrounding her.

Simon then began to think back on things. He began to think about how Alvin said that people viewed him as "boring". He then began to wonder if Jeanette thought he was boring. The thought provoked him. Now was as good a time as any to ask. Jeanette was probably the best one to get an honest answer from. He also knew that if she had anything negative to say, at least she would say it politely. Before he could even think about it, Simon popped out with, "Do you think I'm boring?"

Jeanette looked up a bit surprised by the sudden question and answered, "No. Of course not."

Simon looked at her in disbelief. Jeanette said, "Wait. Are you asking that because of what Alvin said the other day?"

Simon nodded ever so slightly and said, "Tell me the truth. I can handle it. Do you really think that I'm not boring?"

Jeanette replied, "That _is_ the truth. You are _not_ boring. You're not going to believe me, are you, until I _lie_ and say that you are."

The blue clad chipmunk was a bit shocked by Jeanette's confidence as she spoke.

"C'mon! You're an internationally famous rock star! You make brilliantly constructed paper airplanes and origamis. You wrote that song on microorganisms. You can sing, dance, and act. You're super coordinated. You can fix toys, pick locks, and read upside down. You can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue. You're an awesome big brother and a great leader. You've got talent, brains, and charm!"

"What was that last one?"

"Brains," Jeanette coughed. Simon shook his head as if all those things meant nothing. Jeanette rolled her eyes and said, "Oh my gosh, Simon! You're not boring! Really! Since when do you believe what Alvin says anyway?"

"Well…"

"Consider the source. Alvin is an atomic explosion. He would think that car chases are boring. If anything isn't as or more insane than he is, he finds it dull."

Simon said, "It's not just Alvin. When I asked everyone, no one answered. Not even _you_."

Jeanette looked taken aback. Why hadn't she said anything in his defense?

"See? I knew it!" Simon said with a satisfied grin at Jeanette's defeated expression. Wait a minute. Why was he happy about this? All the great things that Jeanette saw in him and recognized him for were slowly sinking in.

Jeanette began, "Simon, I-"

Both their thoughts were interrupted when Simon's ear twitched and he hushed Jeanette with his forefinger.

"I hear wings…" Simon whispered. Jeanette listened too. There was definitely a bird coming- a big bird.

Just then a shadow glided over the two chipmunks. They both flinched. It was very hawk-like and had brown wings with black markings. It was the bird that Alvin and Brittany had encountered the night before. The bird landed before them and inched towards them.

"Nice bird…" Simon said as if that would make a difference in whether the bird would go after them or not. He backed into Jeanette who was as stiff as a board not taking her eyes off the bird in front of them.

"Simon, what do we do?" Jeanette whispered her nose right against his ear. Her breath tickled and his ear flittered.

"Let's run," Simon said, twisted around, grabbed Jeanette's arm and made a dash for it. The chipmunks scurried off on all fours. The bird had taken flight again and was gliding just about a foot off the ground so it could easily narrow in on a chipmunk.

Neither one of the chipmunks knew where they were going. They were just running, dodging every obstacle in their path. Whether it was a branch, a tree root, a log, anything.

"Since when do hawks live on islands?" Jeanette panted as they continued running.

Simon shook his head, "I don't know, and I don't really care! This is just an island full of surprises!"


	11. Chapter 9 Lost and Found

Chapter 9- Lost and Found

Meanwhile, Theodore had finally slowed down. Eleanor trudged her way over with Clyde close behind. Theodore's nose continued to wiggle as he sniffed.

"I smell wax. Like lipstick," Theodore said. He then spotted the piece of paper on the tree.

It was written in eyeliner and lipstick. He handed it over to Eleanor. Her green eyes moved back and forth across the paper as she read it. They then widened and she handed it up to Clyde who read it out loud to himself.

"So, they've decided to head east. Isn't that where our bespectacled friends, Simon and Jeanette, were going to search?"

"Yea!" Theodore exclaimed. "Maybe they've found them!"

"But what about those birds! Now I'm really worried. Maybe we should warn Jeanette and Simon," Eleanor said.

Clyde pulled out his walkie-talkie from his pocket and said, "Good idea." Clyde cleared his throat and began to radio in to Simon.

"Hello, Simon. Come in, Simon."

Meanwhile, as the two chipmunks continued to scurry for their lives, Simon could feel the sound vibrations through his pocket.

"Oh!" he moaned. He then made a sharp turn around a tree. A confused Jeanette tripped due to the unexpected turn and crawled over to behind the tree. The bird was going at such a speed that it struggled in stopping at the right moment. Simon hurriedly pulled the walkie-talkie out of his pocket. Jeanette wiped her forehead on her sleeve still trying to catch her breath. They didn't have much time before that hawk came circling back.

Simon pushed the button and breathed into the piece, "Simon's here! Yes! I'm here!"

Clyde replied, "Simon, we've found a note left by Brittany and Alvin. They said that they are headed east. Therefore, we are changing our course and will possibly meet up with you."

"Oh that's great!" Simon said still panting.

"Oh and by the way, they mentioned in their note to beware that there are large birds on this island."

"I think we've already figured that out," Jeanette said with sarcasm in her tone.

On the other end, Theodore and Eleanor gasped.

Eleanor climbed up Clyde's lab coat and across his arm to speak into the walkie-talkie.

"You two didn't come across any-"

A screech was heard on the other end.

"Uh- sorry, Ellie. We have to go! Talk to you soon! Over and out!" Jeanette's voice came in through the speaker.

"Jeanette! Is everything okay! Jeanette!" Eleanor cried into the device, but there was nothing but static. Eleanor climbed back down to join a panic-stricken Theodore.

"Let's get a move on then," Clyde said. He looked up at where the sun was for direction and began to march eastward.

Meanwhile, Alvin pushed back some gigantic leaved plant. His sweater was even more tattered than before and he was pretty sure he had some good scabs forming on his knees. Brittany came up behind him in the same state looking dreadful and miserable. Her hair was a wreck, but she didn't even bother to mess with it. There was sweat forming across her brow and small fruit flies buzzing around pestering her.

"I'm soooo hot!" Brittany whined.

Alvin answered back, "Well somebody thinks a lot of themselves." Brittany shot him a glare, but was too tired to reply to that.

Alvin's once hopeful hazel eyes were now glazed over with exhaustion and agony. He suddenly fell over backwards dramatically.

"We're doomed," he muttered. Brittany pulled him up a bit, sitting him up.

"No we're not." That was probably the first positive thing she had said the whole time they were on this island.

"C'mon, Alvie. We've gotta keep moving," she grunted trying to pull him back to his feet.

They both continued walking until Brittany suddenly stopped and tilted her head to listen.

"I hope those birds aren't coming back," she said quietly. Both Brittany and Alvin heard a bird screech. They had no idea which direction it was coming from. They began to change their pace. They sped up as they heard the screech again, but this time louder. Before they knew it, they were on all fours again running for dear life.

"Aw man! Seriously! Can't those loser birds give us a break!" Alvin cried as he ran.

They circled around trees and bushes not knowing where they were going whether it was away or towards the bird. The screeching had stopped, but they continued running. Their heart rate was rising. It was like several racehorses were galloping in their chests.

They both looked behind themselves in search of the bird. They were moving so fast that they couldn't even see what was behind them, so they continued running not willing to take the risk of slowing down. Brittany continued to look behind her while Alvin whipped his head around to the front to make sure they wouldn't run into anything, however he whipped around too late for he and Brittany collided into two other moving objects moving at a speedy pace yet no where near as fast as they were.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"OW!"

"Ooof!"

"Wahhh!"

Alvin somersaulted with the thing as soon as he made contact with it. He was curled into a ball with it. He and the other object formed a kind of yin-yang as they both tumbled across the ground. The rolling slowed down and then came to a sudden halt. Alvin was on top. He had his eyes closed the whole time and was a little afraid to open his eyes to see what it was that he had crashed into. Whatever it was, it was warm, slender, and fuzzy. He slowly cracked his eyes open.

The thing squinted up at him. Alvin's vision focused as he opened his eyes all the way.

"Jeanette!" he exclaimed. Jeanette blinked her lavender eyes several times. Her glasses had flown off during the collision and she could only tell by the sound of his voice that it was…

"Alvin?"

Brittany must have tumbled in the same way that Alvin did, for she was looming over Simon who was lying, pinned to the ground by her next to them.

"Simon!" Brittany cried. Simon's glasses didn't fly far. He felt around next to him and grabbed them and put them on. An image of Brittany's lit up face and blue eyes staring down at him came into view. She had her sparkle back seeing him and her sister.

Alvin moved off of Jeanette awkwardly and searched for her glasses for her. He found them a bit bent up next to a tree and handed them to her. She slipped them on and gave Alvin a huge hug.

Brittany helped Simon up and gave him a tight embrace just as her sister had done to Alvin. Once that little moment of relief was over the chipmunks each ran to their rightful sibling and embraced them tighter than ever. Even Simon, the non-hugger, hugged his dear brother back. He could've sworn he felt a small tear leave Alvin's eye.

No one spoke, they were just happy to see each other again. Once the sentimental moment was over, the four chipmunks had to stay alert still. They had no idea where the bird had gone.

"I can't believe you found us!" Brittany cried.

"We'll have to talk about this later. I have a feeling that we aren't the only ones that have found you," Simon said.

Just then, they saw the brown hawk zoom over them, swooping down. It's talons sweeping just over the hair on top of their heads. They threw themselves to the ground on their stomachs trying desperately not to get hit.

Simon spotted a Y-shaped twig. It was very strong and sturdy. It was kind of big, but it didn't matter. It gave him an idea. It would make a great sling shot. He picked it up and hid behind a tree. If only he had something to use as the sling part. He looked around. There weren't any leaves or plant ferns that would be strong enough or have the flexibility to fit the bill.

"You guys stay there and keep that bird distracted! Does anyone have a rubber band on them!" Simon cried.

"NO!" the other three shouted trying desperately to locate the hawk.

"Wait! I have a few hair ties!" Jeanette said pulling some out of her pocket.

"Excellent!" Simon said taking them from her and putting them on the twig. They had just about fit. The four stacked on top of each other made it thick wide enough to fit a small rock in it. He forced them to stretch out really far. He unfortunately had to cut them in half and then tie the ends to the two top parts of the Y. The bird swooped in again and continued to hover very low to the ground as the chipmunks scrambled around in circles.

Simon began gnawing on the elastic. He tied the clipped ends to the two sides. Perfect. This might just work.

Simon came out from behind the tree just in the knick of time. Alvin, Jeanette, and Brittany were rolling on their backs on the ground as the bird swooped down once again. Simon found a small rock and fit it in the slingshot. He waited for the bird to come down in low. He got ready, took aim, and tried to fire at just the right moment. He missed. He picked up another rock and tried again, he gritted his teeth nervously as he had just missed hitting Brittany in the head by a hair. He tried one more time, this time, it hit the bird in the wing, injuring its left side so it wouldn't be able to fly very well. The three chipmunks rushed out from under the injured bird and ran to Simon.

"It's not over yet," Simon said. The bird, furious now, stomped over to its prey.

Alvin scampered up the tree followed by Jeanette and Simon. Brittany hesitated. She stayed down at the bottom with the bird inching closer to her.

"Brittany! C'mon!" Alvin shouted down to her.

"But the climbing might mess up my manicure!" Brittany called back up. Alvin slapped his palm over his face at this.

"Oh just get up here! We can fix it after we get rescued!" Alvin said.

Brittany still stayed put until the bird screeched loudly in her face making her fur ripple all over her body. She then began to climb up. Though the paint on her nails was chipping the whole way up, her chipmunk claws were strong enough to get her to the top.

"If only we had some acorns to throw," Alvin mumbled looking around.

"How about coconuts?" Jeanette suggested yanking a coconut off of the tree.

"That'll work," Alvin said. The chipmunks began tossing the coconuts down. The discouraged bird finally gave up after being hit by several coconuts and dodging half a dozen more. It slinked away, dragging its weak wing.

Once it was gone the four chipmunks cheered and danced in victory.

"Oh yea! Team awesome! All the way! Whoo! No bird can mess with us chipmunks! Yeah!" Alvin sang. They all slid down the tree and high-fived one another twirling around victoriously.

Once they had all settled down a bit, Brittany asked, "So where's Eleanor and Theodore?"

"Ooh! Right! They don't know that you've been found!" Jeanette said. Simon took out the walkie-talkie and radioed in to the other search team.

"Clyde! Theodore! Eleanor! We've found Alvin and Brittany and we're all fine. Where are you? We can start heading back to the shore," Simon said.

On the other end, Theodore and Eleanor jumped up and down happily. "Yippee!" they both cried.

Clyde answered into the device, "Excellent. We'll be on our way. Unfortunately, I have no idea where we are, but we'll all reunite soon."

Finally, everything was going right, at least they had thought. Getting back to the shore wasn't going to be as easy as expected. They wouldn't just go backwards through the forest and automatically pop out onto the beach. All the observing that Simon and Jeanette had done meant nothing now. After that crazy chase by the hawk, they had completely lost track of what direction to move in.

"Okay," Alvin began, "We'll find our way. Let's just try our best not to split up again. That's the last thing we need."

"Alvin's right. So what direction should we go in?" Simon said. There were many trees and the clouds seemed to fill the whole sky making it difficult to see what location the sun was in.

Alvin spun around looking at all his surroundings. He then tapped his foot and put his finger to his chin in thought.

"Hmmm… Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going this way," he said knowing that the other three had no choice, but to follow. They shrugged and walked along as Alvin led them down a path covered with numerous, colorful flowers of many sorts and enormous sizes.


	12. Chapter 10 Looking for Green

**I hope I didn't drive anyone away from the story with that little collision part in the last chapter. I honestly didn't mean anything by it. It's all the regular couples in here. You'll recognize it more towards the end. Short chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :) **

Chapter 10- Looking for Green

Meanwhile, Theodore, Eleanor, and Clyde Crashcup wandered through the forest not having a clue as to where they were going. Theodore kept sniffing in hopes of picking up Brittany's perfume again. Unfortunately, he had lost the scent after trying to smell everything for so long. Little did they know, they were much closer to their siblings than they thought.

None of the chipmunks were aware of the fact that, the tan hawk had found its now-injured companion and was now desperately and furiously looking for them. It flew up high into the sky nearly taking a dip in the clouds and then fiercely soared back down. Just below the treetops it glided about. Its eyes searched hungrily for any sign of movement down below. It would flinch at even the smallest bug that would buzz by.

It stayed close to the trees, hiding itself in preparation for any needed surprise attack.

Eleanor suddenly heard a small rustling noise coming from a nearby shrub. Her ear twitched. She began to wonder if it was a chipmunk.

"Hello? Alvin? Someone? Brittany?" Eleanor said quietly. She took a step closer to the bush. Theodore took her arm holding her back and whispered, "Ellie, what if it's not a chipmunk? What if it's something really dangerous?"

Clyde examined the bush for a moment from a distance and pondered aloud, "Hmm… This could be a great opportunity for me to try out one of my latest inventions."

Clyde pulled something out of his backpack.

"Behold! The x-ray vision goggles. You can see through anything with these. Even things as solid as a brick wall."

"Is that even possible?" Eleanor questioned.

"I don't know. I'm about to find out though," Clyde answered simply.

"Clyde, why do you bring all your inventions with you?" Theodore asked curiously.

Clyde replied as if it was a silly question, "It's because one can never tell when a perfect opportunity will come along for using one of them."

He put the goggles over his eyes and began playing with the buttons on the side.

"I'll need to punch in the right settings…" The goggles made a few beeping noises and the lenses were glowing a very luminescent orange and then green.

The two chipmunks looked at each other worriedly then turned back to the kooky inventor.

"That's odd. I can't seem to see a thing. Perhaps I'm pressing the wrong buttons." Clyde continued to play with the buttons, until it suddenly began to beep uncontrollably. It was getting extremely loud as if sirens were going off.

"Whoops! I may have overridden the circuits!" Clyde said taking the goggles off and watching the lights on it flash into many different colors. Theodore and Eleanor grabbed their ears at the sound. Clyde gritted his teeth at the unbearable sound and began smashing it on the ground a bit in an attempt to get it to shut off.

The loud sounds had attracted the hovering bird and it began to dart in the direction of the sound. It seemed unbelievably fearless to the loud shrieking of the device. It was just too determined to find its chipmunks.

Clyde finally managed to shut it off after much banging against the dirt.

"That hardly ever happens," Clyde stated. The thing that was rustling in the bushes suddenly hopped out. It was the brown bird- the one with the weak wing.

"I'm not afraid of eagles! I'm not afraid of eagles!" Theodore said, his voice shaking as the bird staggered forward towards the two chipmunks.

"Theodore, run!" Eleanor cried scurrying away from the bird. Theodore followed her with the bird hopping and screeching after them.

Clyde shouted, "Hang on, chipmunks!" But before he could move the tan bird swooped in from above, swiping its feet just a few inches above Clyde's dark, messy hair. He ducked and tried to run off himself with the large bird shrieking and flying over him threateningly.

Neither Theodore nor Eleanor seemed to notice that the bird's right side was wounded and continued running, not daring to look back. The bird had stopped hopping a long while ago, but the two just kept scurrying. The bird had screamed, calling out to the other.

The other bird, the tan one, had chased Clyde all the way to the beach area of the island. However, hearing its partner's call, it simply left the man alone and flew back into the forest.

Clyde was clearly in a state of panic. He quickly took out the walkie-talkie and began to radio in to Simon.

"Simon! Come in, Simon!"

Way back in the woods, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany were calmly strolling along.

Alvin said to Brittany, "So where _do_ you find mascara brushes that size anyway?" Simon suddenly jumped straight up into the air at the sound of Clyde's fearful voice over the speaking device in his pocket.

The other three hushed as Simon pulled out the device and said, "Clyde! What's happening! Is something wrong!"

Clyde responded, "Well, you see, we've just encountered a couple of wild birds. One chased me out of the forest. I am now on the beach. Yet it turned around and headed back into the woods. I'm not sure why."

"Well good, but what about Eleanor and Theodore?" Simon asked nervously.

"They ran away when a different bird hopped out of the bushes at them. I have no clue where they are," Clyde said.

A shudder ran through the four chipmunks in fear for their youngest siblings.

"Okay, Clyde, get to work on that invention of yours pronto! We'll look out for Teddy and Ellie," Brittany said into the walkie-talkie.

Clyde agreed and went to his work. The chipmunks began pushing through the forest calling out the names of the two chipmunks dressed in green.


	13. Chapter 11 Meanwhile, Back at the Ship

**The last chapter (10) was a short one so I'm adding this other short one too. We're checking up on Dave now.**

Chapter 11- Meanwhile, Back at the Ship

Far, far away, Dave Seville was pacing anxiously back and forth by the captain in the control room of the ship. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before and was just waiting to hear a call or report from the search party that was sent out for his boys and the Chipettes.

Simon was absolutely right about the unknown island they had landed on. None of the maps or scanners showed the island's presence to the search crew and pilots. A young woman passenger had found Alvin's camera, still attached to the tripod, soaking wet from the storm and underneath a giant pipe on the deck.

She took it to the captain where Dave noticed it. Dave examined the wet camera.

"This looks like Alvin's camera," he said to himself. He began pressing buttons wondering if it would still turn on. It did. Though the screen was damaged a bit and the power seemed weak, he was at least able to view the pictures on it.

He saw all the pictures that Alvin had taken of them in the lifeboat. He thought about this for a moment. Why would Alvin be taking pictures of the six of them just for the heck of it? Why in the lifeboat? Then he remembered about how Alvin had been complaining to him about Brittany's poster and how her pictures were unfair to the two bands.

Knowing that little rascal with the bit A on the front of his shirt better than anyone, Dave made the connection right away that that must have been his purpose. Getting everyone wrapped up into a gigantic mess all over something as simple and pointless as that was just something that someone like Alvin would do.

Dave rested his forehead in his fingers as he flipped through the pictures again. In the last few, the rest of the gang looked quite annoyed by this. Alvin on the other hand had a huge smile in each one of them. Dave knew he should be furious with his middle son for getting himself and his family into such chaos, but if anything he felt missing and concerned. He didn't want to think about what he would have to say to Alvin once he was found or _if_ he was found. He just needed his boys back and the girls too of course.

It seemed that every time Dave would leave the control room, he would remind the captain, "Keep me posted. Let me know as soon as you find something." The captain would always nod and reply, "Will do."


	14. Chapter 12 The Band of Brothers

Chapter 12 - The Band of Brother and The Band of Sisters

Back on the island, the hawk circled the forest area again. It's eyes still sharp. It then took a nosedive in the direction of where Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette all were. It let out a loud screech causing the four to jump out of their skins. Their screams were loud enough for the hawk to locate them and begin to chase after them.

The four were clumped together as they ran.

"We're going to need to split up!" Alvin shouted.

"No! We can't lose each other again!" Simon argued.

"We don't have a choice, Simon! There's four of us and only one of it!" Jeanette yelled.

The chipmunks reluctantly split off into different directions. That didn't slow down the bird at all. It seemed to be aiming for the chipmunk with the thick, black, glasses.

Simon continued to scurry and he cried, "I'm sorry I hurt your wife or husband, or whatever!" The bird screeched and began to lower itself.

Somewhere else, Eleanor was still running. She was now separated from Theodore, but she kept going. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it might burst. Suddenly, she hit something. The sudden stop confused her body and made her dizzy and numb. Her head was spinning and she opened her eyes. Everything was a blur. Not only had she run into something, but two somethings. A pink and a purple blob sat in front of her.

Eleanor shook her pigtails around and her vision came into focus again.

"Brittany! Jeanette!" she exclaimed excitedly. She ran over and hugged both her sisters.

"Eleanor!" Jeanette and Brittany cried in unison hugging their baby sister back. The girls looked around.

"I think we lost the bird," Jeanette said.

"Omigod! Are you all right, Britt? We've been worried sick about you and Alvin!" Eleanor said giving Brittany another hug. Brittany pulled away.

"Yea. But what about you? You look completely out of it," she said looking at the blonde chipette up and down. She held both her wrists. "And your pulse is beating like crazy!"

Eleanor said, "I'm okay. But where are Alvin and Simon? Weren't they with you? I lost Theodore when we were running away from that bird."

Jeanette answered, "We all had to split up. A bird was chasing us also. A different one. You probably found the one that Simon hurt with his sling shot."

"Well, it did come out of a bush," Eleanor said.

Brittany looked around again and asked, "Where's Clyde?"

"I don't know. I think he got chased away by one of the hawks," Eleanor replied.

The girls all sighed still trying to let their hearts settle.

"Well, we can't just sit here. We need to find the boys and find a way out of here," Brittany said standing up. She looked like a wreck, her clothes nearly torn to shreds, her hair looking like a bird's nest, and her fur covered in dirt, but the look on her face was strong and determined.

Meanwhile, Alvin was fortunately not too far from Simon. He heard his brother's screaming and followed the sound.

"Simon! Simon!" Alvin called. He hopped over a few tree roots and ducked a few large fronds. He scurried under a fallen tree and spotted Simon being cornered into a tree by the hawk. It looked like he was stuck on something.

Alvin was too afraid to move. He had no idea what to do. Suddenly, a rock flew up and hit the bird in the head. The bird turned around to see where it had come from and began walking in that direction. Alvin crept out of his hiding spot towards his older brother.

"Alvin!" Simon cried in a loud whisper. Alvin noticed that the back of Simon's hoodie, the bottom was caught on a sharp thorny twig sticking up out of the ground.

"Hold still," Alvin whispered loudly as he began to help his brother. Simon kept a close eye on the bird as it flitted about looking for the thrower of the rock. It seemed to spot it and began to peck at the ground.

"AAAAHH!" a high-pitched squeal was heard from in front of the hawk. Though it sounded a bit like a chipette, Alvin and Simon could identify that squeal anywhere.

"Theodore!" they both shouted. Alvin's head spun around at the sound, causing him to prick his right ring finger sharply on a thorn.

Simon forced himself to twist his body around awkwardly in order to help Alvin help him get him uncaught.

Finally, Simon was free though it left a small hole in the back of his sweater. He didn't care. The two raced towards their little brother.

Alvin went up and actually bit the bird's leg. It let out another terrible shriek. While it was distracted, Alvin ran towards Simon who was trying to get a horrified Theodore's attention. Theodore was curled up into a complete ball, hiding his face afraid to look up not aware that his brothers were there.

"Theodore! It's us! Open your eyes!" Simon cried. Theodore slowly opened his eyes, but taking too much time to do so, Alvin actually scooped him up and began carrying him as he and Simon made a run for it.

They ran as far as they could go. Finally making it to somewhere far away from the danger though still stuck in the woods. They panted. Alvin's arms ached and felt like jelly after needing to carry Theodore that whole way. He set the green-clothed chipmunk down and flopped down like a rag doll on the forest floor.

Theodore exclaimed, "Alvin! Simon!" He embraced both his siblings, thrilled that they were all right. They may not have had the Chipettes there to join in this little family reunion, but at least the boys were all back together.

They each thanked each other a hundred times for all the savings- especially, Theodore. If he hadn't been there, Simon would've been bird food. Theodore noticed there was a bit of blood on his sweater from Alvin. The red clad chipmunk sat up and looked at his finger from where the thorn had gotten him. The wound was still fresh and bleeding.

He put his finger in his mouth.

"Man, this really stings!" he said.

"Let me see," Simon said sitting next to Alvin. Alvin normally would have pulled his hand away and refuse to let Simon nurse him, but instead he took his finger out of his mouth and let him take a good look at it.

"Ooh. That's a deep one," Simon grimaced.

Theodore came around on the other side of Alvin to watch. Simon tried blowing on the wound, which made Alvin cringe a few times. There wasn't much that could be done. They were out in the middle of nowhere with no first aid kits. Then again, they had lived out in the forest without bandages, however they didn't have any water here to clean it off with.

Simon said quietly, "Thanks again, Alvin, for helping me with that thorn and I'm really sorry about your finger."

"Oh. It's no big deal," Alvin said yet wincing at the stinging sensation he was still getting from the cut while Simon tried to clean it off as best he could.

After a silent three minutes of brotherly tenderness, the three all stood up.

Alvin said, "Well, I guess we've gotta go look for the girls."

Theodore complained, "Are we _ever_ going to get out of this forest? It feels like we've been stuck in here for way too long! I'm starting to get hungry."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Alvin said, "I've been trapped out here longer than you two have. We're just out here for so long because we keep losing everyone."

"Well, all we can do is hope that the girls are all okay and that they're together. Now let's roll," Simon said.

**

* * *

****Yeah, they're in a lot worse shape than just a pricked finger. Too much excitement to notice the other scars and bruises though I suppose. Thank you so much again for reviewing you guys! I know I must be repeating myself and I probably sound silly when I keep saying this, but it really does mean a lot. Thanks again! **


	15. Chapter 13 Getting Lucky

**Hmmm... This looks familiar... ;)**

Chapter 13- Getting Lucky

Far off on the opposite end of the woods, the Chipettes hiked through a huge area of mud not sure what to expect. They feared walking into quick sand or running into scorpions. This was a strange and twisted island. Who knew what was in store for them.

"It's way too hot out here. I just cannot wait to get off of this stinkin' island!" Brittany complained.

Jeanette said optimistically, "Just think of this as a little adventure, Britt."

"Oh don't be so naïve, Jeanette! You know, this island is just hot, sticky, uncomfortable, and full of bugs! What kind of adventure can you make out of this? If we're going to be trapped out here, at least something exciting should happen!" Brittany whined some more. She tilted her head up, put her paws on her hips and continued plowing through the mud.

Even when exhausted, she still strutted when she walked. She kept her pink nose in the air and closed her eyes trying to imagine herself away from where they were. Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, as if the island was trying to grant Brittany's wish, Brittany took a step forward and found her foot falling through the air, she quickly caught herself before falling forward into a giant pit in the ground.

Jeanette, on the other hand who was walking behind her with Eleanor tagging along in the back, was closely observing her surroundings and kind of daydreaming at the same time, not noticing Brittany's sudden halt she turned her head just in time before walking into her sister, yet when making the abrupt stop she ended up tripping over her own feet knocking both herself and Brittany into the hole before them.

Eleanor stood back in horror watching her two sisters fly into the pit. The pit wasn't too deep… for a human, but it seemed almost like an endless fall for a chipmunk.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jeanette and Brittany screamed as they continued to fall. They suddenly hit rock bottom. It was dark, yet they could still see each other. They craned their necks up to look at Eleanor.

"Ellie! Help!" Brittany called up.

"Hang on, you guys! I'll try to find something to pull you up!" Eleanor called down.

"Hurry!" Brittany and Jeanette cried in unison as Eleanor disappeared from their view.

"This is just perfect! Great going, Jeanette!" Brittany scolded sarcastically.

Jeanette blushed over her clumsiness. This pit not only seemed deep, but it was also pretty wide.

Brittany sat down with her arms folded across her chest, mumbling angrily to herself while Jeanette began to wonder why there would be a hole in the middle of the forest like this. She got her answer when she heard quiet hissing coming from the shadows.

"Uh… Brittany? I'm beginning to think that birds aren't the only things we should be worrying about out here," Jeanette whispered.

"Why?" Brittany asked loudly. Just then, a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness and more hissing sounded.

Brittany jumped to her feet and immediately clung to her sister.

"Snakes?" she squeaked. Jeanette could only nod in reply.

Up top, Eleanor was completely unaware of the fact that her sisters were now sitting in a snake pit and was taking her time in trying to find something long enough and sturdy enough to help pull them out of the hole.

Jeanette and Brittany were too afraid to call up to Eleanor to hurry or anything. The snakes were surrounding them. These were large snakes- possibly boa constrictors, but maybe smaller. Either way they were huge to any chipmunk and found small rodents rather tasty.

Brittany squeezed Jeanette harder and said, "Maybe we can hold them off. Uh- stall them until Eleanor gets back!"

"A-and how are we to do that e-e-exactly, Br-brittany?" Jeanette asked, her voice trembling.

Brittany replied, "You've heard of snake charming right? Well, let's charm 'em." Jeanette didn't know what to say to that. Her first thought was, 'are you crazy!', but then she thought about it. It was worth a shot.

Brittany still remained silent as more snakes appeared out of the shadows, so Jeanette figured that she was going to be the one that would have to start. She took a deep breath and began nervously the first song that came to mind:

Honey, you're a sweet thing

She elbowed Brittany to help her out. Brittany let out a small squeal and joined in:

And you look so fine Oh, all I ever wanted, is to make you mine Oh give me

The snakes slithered closer, now surrounding the two chipettes in a complete circle.

_A clue_

_Won't you tell me what I need to do,_

Brittany built up a little courage and got closer to one snake batting her eyelashes.

To gettin' lucky with you?

The snake hissed at her showing its fangs, Brittany jumped and ran back towards Jeanette, pushing her into a different snake.

Boy, I really love you! With my heart and soul!

To Jeanette's surprise the snake actually seemed to be dancing a bit as she continued to sing.

_Oh honey won't cha' take me,_

_To where I want to go?_

Jeanette began to dance with the snake.

_Oh give me,_

_A clue,_

Brittany smiled at this noticing that more snakes seemed to be dancing along too.

Tell me what I need to do,

_To getting lucky with you?_

Brittany took one of the snakes' tails and began singing into it like a microphone, though the snake surprisingly didn't seem to mind. It just continued bouncing its head to the song.

Getting lucky, ooh ooh

_Getting lucky_

_It's really what it's all about_

Jeanette now had a whole line going of snakes as she danced along with them.

Getting lucky, hmm hmm Getting lucky It's somethin' I can't do without!

One snake actually wrapped its tail around Jeanette's small body and then quickly unwound it causing her to spin around.

Honey, I've been waitin'

_Waitin' patiently_

_Let me unlock your heart, boy_

Brittany began to walk her fingers gently up the snake's neck and under its chin.

I think I got the key

_Oh give me, _

_A clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To gettin' lucky with you_

Suddenly, Eleanor's face appeared above them. She gasped as she saw Brittany and Jeanette completely surrounded by dancing snakes. She quickly tossed down a long, thick vine to them.

Brittany smiled up at their savior and looked around for Jeanette. She continued to sing as she did so.

_Oh give me, _

_A clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To getting lucky with you_

Jeanette seemed to really be getting into the song for she didn't even notice Eleanor or the vine. She just continued dancing with one of the snakes.

Brittany grabbed her sister's arm and pointed to the vine on the opposite end of the pit. Jeanette jumped and looked at her sister. She then followed her over to the vine, both still singing. Eleanor began to join for extra support from up top.

_Oh give me, _

_A clue_

_Won't cha tell me what I need to do_

_To getting lucky with you_

One of the snakes slithered in front of them, blocking their way to the vine. Both the girls were scared as it began to wrap itself around them, yet it seemed more like a playful way. They both smiled and continued singing as it uncoiled itself.

Oh honey, honey give me

_A clue_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_To getting lucky with you_

The rope was slightly too short for the pink clad chipette so Brittany stacked herself on top of Jeanette's shoulders and reached for the vine. She grabbed hold of it and began to make her way up. Jeanette was just tall enough to reach it herself and she climbed up after Brittany.

They sang the whole way up.

Give me A clue

_Tell me what I need to do_

To getting lucky with you!

Eleanor helped both her sisters up out of the pit and reeled in the vine. The three girls then made a dash away from the pit, watching their step this time just in case.

"Phew! That was a close one! I can't believe that actually worked!" Jeanette gasped.

Brittany put in, "For the record, the charming thing was my idea."

"Yeah. Good job, Britt," Jeanette congratulated.

"Thank you for the rescue, Eleanor!" Brittany said turning to her little sister.

"I'm sorry, it took so long. I had no idea you were in there with a bunch of snakes," Eleanor apologized.

"Well, we're all still alive. That's all that matters," Jeanette said.

Jeanette then asked Brittany jokingly, "So, was this enough adventure for you? Was this something exciting?"

Brittany didn't answer. She just continued to lead her sisters on their way.


	16. Chapter 14 Wooly Bully with some Hiccups

**I think you know where I got the song idea from. I really hate these chapter names. :( This chapter is kinda long compared to the others. **

Chapter 14- Wooly Bully with some Hiccups

Back with the boys, the three chipmunks came to a stop as they noticed that they were headed for a cliff. Yes, it turned out there was a big drop off on this island. A big gap right in the center.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to turn around," Simon said.

"No! We're going to cross. Look! There's a big tree that fell across making the perfect bridge," Alvin pointed out. "We'll just go across there to get to the other side."

Both Simon and Theodore looked over the edge to see what seemed like a bottomless pit below them. They swallowed hard and looked back at their brother who was already marching over to the log to begin crossing it.

"C'mon guys! We're small. This should be a snap!" Alvin encouraged. The other two chipmunks followed Alvin, but just then they all felt something grab around their ankles and give them a tug. Before they knew it, they were all hanging upside down from a tree. A giant rat bounced out of a bush with a long stick and pointed it at them.

"Whoa! Hey!" Alvin cried, "What up with the traps?"

The rat only growled at him. It was a dirty, dark gray rat with crooked buckteeth and was missing an ear. It's eyes looked a little bloodshot and it pointed its stick at Alvin. It didn't seem to speak very well. It said through cold squeaks, "No pass!"

"So we can't cross this bridge? Why not?" Alvin argued.

"No!" the rat replied. Theodore and Simon were both afraid to say anything. Alvin just continued, "Well, what do you plan to do with us just hanging upside down like this?"

"No!" the rat said again, poking Alvin in the stomach with his stick.

"OW! Is that all you can say? C'mon! We're not going to bother you. We just want to cross to the other side. That's all we ask of thee," Alvin said the last part dramatically.

"No!"

"We'll pay you! How much do you want!"

"No!"

Alvin began to think about this. It was true. What could a wild rat do with money out here? Alvin then hatched an idea.

"Do you like music?" Alvin asked. The rat's one ear perked up. This time it didn't say, 'no'.

"We are musicians. Any song requests?" Alvin began. Theodore looked at him and said, "Alvin, I don't think he would know any songs. It's not like he would have access to any radio."

Alvin replied, "I know, but music is music. If we sing any tune and that rat thinks we're good, maybe he'll let us go."

"That's ridiculous," Simon commented.

"Hey, what do we have to lose? Just follow my lead," Alvin said and began to bend upwards in order to hold onto the rope and stand straight upright. The other two did the same. Alvin quickly thought up a random song. And started,

Here it comes! Here it comes! Watch it now! He'll get you!

His brothers chorused in while moving as much as they could to the beat.

_Matty told Hatty,_

_About a thing she saw_

_Had two big horns_

_And a wooly jaw_

_Wooly bully!_

"Wooly Bully!" the rat chimed in.

"That's right!" Alvin said swinging on the vine rope his ankle was still attached too.

Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully, Wooly Bully.

_Hatty told Matty,_

_Let's don't take no chance_

_Let's not be L-seven_

The rat was now dancing along.

Come and learn to dance

_Wooly Bully!_

"Wooly Bully!" the rat chimed in again.

"Yeah! Right!" Alvin cried.

Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully!

The rat continued to jig around below them swinging its twig around. The chipmunks swung around on the vines some more trying to avoid the twig yet still smiling and snapping their fingers.

Matty told Hatty

_That's the thing to do_

_Get you someone really_

_To pull the wool in you_

_Wooly Bully!_

"Wooly Bully!"

"Ouch!" Alvin cried as he was bopped with the rat's twig like a piñata. He was whacked right into the other two chipmunks swinging his way. Though Alvin had let go of the vine and was now hanging upside down again he continued to sing.

Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully! Wooly Bully!Watch it now! Watch it! Here it comes!

_You got it! You got it!_

Alvin sang, though somewhat meaning it in a way of alerting Theodore of the stick dancing fiercely in his direction.

The song ended. The three were now extremely dizzy from swinging around and getting hit a few times with a giant stick, but were now hoping that the rat would come set them free from their traps and let them pass.

However, the rat was still in the whole 'groove' that it danced right off the edge of the cliff. The chipmunks' eyes all widened at the sight a bit terrified and they gulped.

"Well that was probably the scariest and most bizarre thing I have ever seen," Alvin stated.

"Now how are we supposed to get free?" Theodore asked trying to untie himself, which was extremely difficult to do upside down.

Alvin answered simply, "Looks like we're going to have to use our teeth."

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Simon cried.

"What other choice do we have? We _are_ chipmunks after all. Our teeth were meant to have the kind of strength to chew through things like this. We can crack nuts open can't we?" Alvin said.

He was right. None of them had really ever thought about it ever since leaving the forest. They had completely forgotten about it. The three chipmunks all curled back up again to get a hold of the vines.

They each chewed right through the vines.

"This is so unsanitary," Simon stated as he licked his teeth. They all chewed themselves free and slid gracefully down the rest of the vine and dropped to the ground.

"Well, now all we have to worry about is getting across that fallen tree," Theodore said looking down the trunk to the other side.

Alvin held out his arms towards the tree trunk bridge, "So who wants to go first?"

The other two just blinked a couple of times afraid to say anything. Though Alvin was just as scared he said as calmly as he could, "Scaredy cats. Fine. I'll go first."

Due to the tree seeming more like a palm tree, it looked thin. It didn't seem very sturdy, but it would be just strong enough to get three chipmunks across- hopefully.

The red clad chipmunk put one foot cautiously down on the tree. He could have sworn he heard a creak groan from the wood. He gulped for probably the fiftieth time since they had reached this cliff and slowly put his other foot onto the tree. He was uncertain as to whether two paws or four paws would be better. He put his front paws on the tree and began crawling across. It felt a little shifty at some points. In a way, it was almost like trying to cross a rickety bridge.

He craned his neck around to look over his shoulder very slowly and said nervously, "W-well don't just s-s-stand there, guys. Let's get a move on."

Theodore's green eyes scanned the tree before him and he carefully stepped on with all four paws in the same way his brother had. Alvin hadn't moved very far at all across the tree, for Theodore had already caught up to him.

Simon bit his lip and tugged at the collar of his sweater nervously. He pushed his glasses up his nose as far as they could go and bent down and crawled across the log catching up right behind Theodore.

Slowly, but surely, the chipmunk train was inching its way across the drop off. They all remained silent until about three quarters of the way across, Theodore stated, "I'm thirsty."

"Well, that's just too bad, Theodore. Do you think there's really anything we can do about it at the moment?" Alvin said though not looking over his shoulder at all. Though there was only a quarter of the trunk left, it still seemed endless from a chipmunk's point of view.

"Do you think we'll find another oasis on the other side?" Theodore questioned.

"I'm sure we will," Simon reassured.

Theodore's head began to flood with the thoughts of drinks. His thirst was taking over.

"Boy, I wish we had milk on this island. I could really go for some cookies and milk right now," Theodore said.

Alvin was getting a little frustrated now as he said, "Thanks for sharing. Now stop before you make me hungry and thirsty."

Theodore said in a dreamy tone, "Okay. But just the thought of milk makes me feel the need to- _hiccup!_"

Theodore threw one paw over his mouth. Both Alvin and Simon's eyes practically bulged out of their skulls.

"Oh no! Theodore!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Of all the times to get the hiccups! Why now!" Alvin cried as if it was Theodore's fault.

Theodore squeaked, "I'm so-_hiccup-_rry, guys!"

"Yeah, Theodore! Like saying that you're sorry is going to make things any better!" Alvin cried knowing that whenever Theodore got the hiccups, he got them good. They were always long lasting and loud. Theodore hiccupped again and the trunk shifted some.

The chipmunks all gasped. Their ears went down flat across the tops of their heads. Their claws dug a little into the trunk.

They continued inching across as Theodore was still hiccupping. It almost turned into a hiccup spasm. He let out one really large one making the tree shift again. Simon's glasses slipped off. He caught them just before they fell out of arm's reach. Alvin and Simon automatically exclaimed at the sudden movement below them, "Theodore!"

"Can't you hold it in? Like hiccup with your mouth closed or something?" Simon asked putting his glasses back on securely.

Theodore shook his head and hiccupped again, "I-_hiccup_-can't! I thought you guys always-_hiccup_- liked it when I got the hiccups. You both said it was-_hiccup_-cute!"

"Well sure, when it's not something that could kill us!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Alvin, don't yell at him. We've got to keep moving," Simon said.

"I'm not yelling! I'm panicking!" Alvin yelled. He scooted his body across the tree some more. "We're almost there, fellas."

"Hooray! _Hiccup!_"

Just then the whole end of the tree that they were facing slid about a foot down the cliff side.

The three chipmunks screamed. They all clutched the trunk for dear life. Their chests moving up and down frantically.

"I hope that scared the hiccups out of you, Theo," Alvin said clutching his heart.

"I think it did!" Theodore said excitedly until, "_Hiccup!_ Whoops!"

The trunk slid down another half a foot. The three then slid right down it like a sliding board. They screamed as they slid forward about a foot and a half, getting splinters in their sweaters on the way. Alvin gripped his claws around the bark stopping himself. He felt his brothers crash into him from behind. Simon actually slipped a little landing him on the tree sideways though still clinging to it with all four claws.

"GAH!" he squeaked looking down. He immediately swung himself back up.

Alvin inhaled sharply. The hairs were sticking up on the back of his neck and sweat was dripping down his face like rain on a windowpane.

"We can do this, boys. Just a little farther," he said quietly, but fearfully. They continued making their way down the now slanted bridge. Theodore bit down hard on his tongue to try to prevent any more hiccups. He let out a few more, though not as loud.

The three had finally made it to the end. The only problem now was getting up.

Alvin delicately stood up on his hind legs and looked up at the rock side. His heart was still thumping hard.

"Theodore, I'm going to toss you up there. You grab onto the cliff and go find something to help pull Simon and me up. Got it?"

Theodore nodded nervously. Alvin locked both his paws together allowing Theodore to step onto his palms. He put his paw on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin bounced him slightly and counted, "One- two- three!"

Alvin launched the green-hooded chipmunk into the air. Theodore flew just high enough to catch onto a small bit of rock sticking out of the side. He pulled himself up to it and before he had any time to fall backwards he jumped again catching the ledge. His fingers slipped off of it on one paw leaving him hanging just barely by his other front paw.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed, causing an echo. Alvin and Simon gasped from below, their hearts skipping a beat.

Theodore took a deep breath and pulled himself up top. He searched desperately for something to lift his brothers up. He found a long palm tree leaf and lowered it down to them.

Alvin jumped up and grabbed a tight hold of it. Theodore was just barely able to lift him. Once Alvin made it up, he held onto the leaf too to help pull Simon up. With one large tug, Alvin and Theodore pulled their brother up to safety. They all sat down panting. Alvin wiped his forehead.

"Phew!"

"Hey! My hiccups are gone!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Sure! _Now_ they disappear!" Alvin said in frustration.

Simon panted, "Well, all that matters is that we're all still alive."

Alvin stood up and groaned, "We better find the shore soon! I don't think I ever want to climb a tree again after that!"

He began marching off. Simon and Theodore moaned and followed him. Soon enough, the chipmunks came across a small pond where they could all get a drink. They all felt sore and their bodies ached all over. Their skin was probably blistering up and they knew that there were plenty of black and blue marks forming all over their legs and arms. Alvin muttered as he took a big gulp of water, "Clyde better get that thing-a-ma-bob up and running soon. I don't know how much more I can take of this island!"

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone! And keep 'em comin'! :)**


	17. Chapter 15 Reunited Six

**Another chapter! Remember, I prewrote this so that's how I'm able to update so fast. I didn't do this before, but I'm probably going to start to. I'm still writing the very end of the story. I should have it done by the time I have this all uploaded.**

Chapter 15- Reunited Six

Meanwhile, back on the beach, the sun was setting. Clyde was getting very excited. He had the structure of his invention all done.

"Fantastic!" he praised himself. He managed to use some of the crashed boat's parts along with some bamboo-like wood, all tied together tightly, forming a very sturdy bicycle type vehicle. It had handlebars and a seat. He fashioned some leaves and soft bark into a nicely woven basket, which he placed on the front of the structure that he planned on using for the chipmunks. He had used a few items from his backpack such as a pillow for the seat and some gears and chains that were spare parts from the many bizarre creations he carried around with him. He intended on using some blocks of wood from the boat and melting the metal from the oars to make the pedals.

The sun had disappeared over the horizon so he knew he would have to work on this tomorrow. As he got ready to go to sleep, he couldn't help, but feel worry for the six chipmunks.

The Chipettes, somewhere out in the forest were unknowingly not too far from the Chipmunks. The three all snuggled together under a large plant. They had had a long day and were looking forward to hopefully having some sweet dreams to escape to.

The Chipmunks, who were just south of where they were, did the same. They found a nice tree to curl up under. Theodore nuzzled his face in his tail and fell fast asleep. His brothers dozed off on opposite sides of him. The three's minds kept rerunning the events of the day. They couldn't wait to get home.

The next morning, Jeanette and Eleanor woke up at about the same time. They yawned and stretched. They gathered up whatever they could find for breakfast. It took awhile, but they eventually woke Brittany up.

"So what's on today's agenda, girls?" Brittany yawned.

"Other than wandering around the forest again? I don't know," Eleanor said flatly.

Brittany buried her face in her paws and moaned, "Are we _ever_ going to get out of this forest!"

Just then, the girls' ears all perked up to the sound of singing coming from the distance. Familiar singing.

Just north of where they were. They dropped their food and headed in the direction of the voices.

And if we want to get a kiss We take them fruit or popcorn Because they always fall in love

Theodore wasn't singing at all. He was asleep. Alvin didn't sound too thrilled to be singing. Simon had already given up after that last line, drifting back to sleep and Alvin finished lazily,

_When I play my harm-a-n-on-i-corn…._

He stumbled on the last words as he began to fall back to sleep himself.

The girls were so excited to see them. They began bounding their way over.

"Boys! Boys!" they called.

"Alvin!"

"Simon!"

"Theodore!"

The chipmunks' heads all tiredly went up at the sound of their names.

"Ten more minutes, Dave!" Alvin whined out of habit.

"Alvin! It's us!" Brittany screamed rushing over to him. Just then, the Chipmunks recognized the voices and it finally registered. They all stood up in a heartbeat as if they were never asleep and ran to the girls anxiously.

Cries of, "Ohmigod!", "You found us!", "You're safe!", "Yay!", and more filled the forest. Their little hullabaloo rang louder than they thought…

"Why were you guys singing?" Brittany questioned after a billion embraces among the six of them.

Alvin explained bitterly, "Well, Theodore here had yet _another_ nightmare and woke us up just before the sunrise, so Simon and I had to lull him back to sleep for a couple of hours."

Eleanor put her paw on her heart and cooed, "Oh that's so sweet."

"Easy for you to say. _You_ weren't the one that had to sing for maybe two hours," Simon grumbled.

"Well, you can't blame him. I mean this island is really scary. Plus, we've been through so much already," Jeanette said in Theodore's defense.

Alvin looked at the three Chipettes up and down. They looked like they had just been swept up in a tornado. He couldn't help, but comment sarcastically, "Well don't you ladies look… lovely."

Brittany scowled, "Don't remind me." She had to get him back for that. She said, "Yeah, we just swam out of a sea of poison sumac back there. So who wants another hug?"

The Chipmunks' expressions immediately changed all at once. Their eyes were now the size of records and their mouths were turned kind of crooked and partly open.

The Chipettes all burst out laughing at their horror-stricken faces.

"We're just messing with ya'," Jeanette laughed.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all relaxed after hearing that, but sent a little glare in their direction.

Brittany said after laughing, "You know, you boys don't look all that perfect yourselves."

To the Chipettes, they looked like they had just been on a completely out of control roller coaster at least seven times.

Alvin replied, "Well, considering we got beat like piñatas by a rat and nearly fell into a bottomless pit, I'd say that we're pretty good."

"What!" the girls squealed.

The chipmunks explained the whole story. They were feeling pretty powerful at the moment, after telling what all they had been through. The girls' awestruck faces made them feel even better.

Brittany said, "Not bad, but _we_ had to charm our ways out of a snake pit, so… you know…"

The feeling was transferred from the Chipmunks to the Chipettes. The girls told them their story leaving the boys in awe just as they had done to them. After the few minutes of stardom, Simon started, "Well, I guess we all need to keep moving. And please, let's try to stick together. We're all reunited finally. Let's try to keep it that way."

The six continued on their way. They came across the three mountains in the center of the island that they had spotted when they first arrived. They were unaware that their celebrating from before had caught the attention of a certain tan hawk that was still searching the island for them.

It located the parade of chipmunks and crept around in the trees. They were all about to climb up one of the large mountains in case they could get a better view as to where they were headed. They went to the one on the right, which seemed easiest climb and was the shortest. Brittany had her compact out once again, dolling herself up as she walked. As she groomed herself, she looked closely in the mirror and then… her blue eyes widened in terror. She gasped.

"What, Brittany?" Alvin mumbled in annoyance while he and the others carefully climbed up the mountainside. "Did you discover you have split ends or something?"

"No," she whispered.

"What?" Alvin's annoyance turned to concern.

Brittany answered so quietly that one could barely hear her, "There's a hawk behind us."

"What?"

"The hawk is behind us!" Brittany screamed. The heads all turned up to see the tan hawk swoop in towards them, screeching.

The six screamed frantically. The bird definitely did not feeling like playing with its food anymore. It didn't even bother to threaten them and torture them. It instead brushed its talons against the dirt and flew upwards to the mountainside. It went right for the chipmunk closest. It darted down and brushed just above Brittany whose scream sounded like one from a horror film.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but noticed no pain or sudden movement. She opened her eyes to see the bird flying away with Alvin, dangling by the hood of his sweater, in its mouth.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Alvin shrieked.

"Alvin!" Brittany screamed.

The others appeared at her side.

"What do we do!" Theodore shouted putting his paws on his cheeks in horror.

"I-I-I- I don't know!" Simon stuttered.

"Keep climbing! It seems to be going up to the top of here!" Jeanette shouted.

The bird had just flown over it and disappeared over the top. Perhaps it was adrenaline rush, but the chipmunks all quickly scurried up the mountain. It was a perilous climb, but they kept moving. Sweat poured down their faces as they dug their claws hard into the rock. They were however able to make it up faster than any human could. The mountain seemed unusually hot.

Brittany was the only one who noticed that the hawk didn't stop up there. It instead curved around the mountain and was heading in a completely different direction. She began to scamper on all fours, just following its trail not even bothering to alert the others.

"Wait! Where's Brittany!" Eleanor exclaimed noticing her sister's absence.

"And then there were four. Great!" Simon muttered.

"We don't have time to go look for her," Jeanette said.

Brittany didn't know where she was going, she just kept her eyes on the sky. Suddenly, she felt sand. She continued running though, until the hawk disappeared in the sky.

"Alvin!" she screamed again. She realized where she was and kept following the shore for about twenty minutes until she finally reached where they had began.


	18. Chapter 16 Rescuing Alvin

**Okay. There's a nice little AlvinxBrittany scene in here. Just giving you the heads-up. ;)**

Chapter 16- Rescuing Alvin

In the mean time, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette had just about made it to the top of the mountain.

"Gosh! Why is this mountain so hot!" Theodore wondered aloud. The chipmunks' four heads appeared over the top of the mountain. Jeanette was on the far left with Theodore on her left who was next to Eleanor who was next to Simon. Theodore's question was answered. A giant wave of heat shot up and blasted them in the faces. Their faces were glowing red from the reflection of what was inside this mountain. This wasn't a mountain it was a volcano. Though, small it was still very powerful.

"Lava?" Jeanette questioned, her voice shaking a bit.

"But where's the bird?" Eleanor asked searching the sky. She looked back into the volcano. There was a small ledge of rock on the inside. The lava below bubbled and boiled.

It seemed to be rising ever so slightly.

"Great. So we did all that climbing for nothing," Simon said.

"No. We know that we need to get off this island soon. I mean, who knows when this volcano will erupt," Jeanette said.

"You're right. Now all we have to do is find Al and Britt," Eleanor said leaning over the hole of the volcano curiously. Suddenly, she lost her balance and slipped forward. She let out a scream. Simon reached over and grabbed her tail, but was too late, for this pulled them both in. Eleanor grabbed onto the small ledge just inside the volcano with Simon still holding on tightly to her blonde tail. Eleanor managed to pull them both up onto the ledge. Though it was high up to the opening of the volcano it was too long for the chipmunks to crawl out.

"What do we do now!" Theodore cried. Jeanette was biting her nails nervously. The four all blinked at the crazy and unbelievable happenings that had just occurred. Everything was hitting them way too fast. First, the hawk carries Alvin away, Brittany suddenly disappears, and Simon and Eleanor just fell into the volcano.

"Theodore! Jeanette! Go! We don't want you to fall in here with us! Go find Clyde!" Eleanor called up to the other two chipmunks.

"You think that we'll just get a random stroke of luck and stumble across him!" Jeanette called down to her. "It's not that simple!"

There wasn't anything else they could do, and they _were_ at the risk of falling in so Jeanette and Theodore did as they were told and began heading down the volcano side.

Eleanor turned to Simon and said, "Simon, thank you for trying to save me." He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry that I failed in doing so and got us both stuck in here." Simon took out the walkie-talkie from his pocket and alerted Clyde of what all had just happened.

"You have to get your invention done and fast!" he shouted into the speaking device.

Clyde, on the other end, was in a complete state of panic. What the four chipmunks didn't know was that Brittany was now with Clyde helping him put the invention together. She thought her heart had stopped when she heard this.

"Have no fear! We're almost done!" Clyde responded. He put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and began tweaking the propeller he had made out of the ends of the two oars from the boat. He had used the gears and chains to fasten together the pedals and connect them to the propeller so that it was possible to make the propellers move by the movement of the pedals.*

With the help of Brittany's small hands to screw in the last few touches to the vehicle, he had finished in just the knick of time.

They both smiled as the propeller began spinning.

"Ha-ha! I have done it! I will call it the bicyclopter! That's-" his famous words were cut off once again by Brittany who hopped into the basket and cried, "We need to go now!"

"Right!" Clyde hopped on and began pedaling. Before they knew it, they were airborne. They hovered low over the forest in search of Jeanette and Theodore.

Fortunately the two chipmunks, were calling for Brittany as they searched for the beach. They felt helpless. They weren't going to get anywhere.

"Brittany! Brittany!"

Brittany's ears perked up at her name and she searched below with Clyde's binoculars and directed Clyde to go in that direction.

The two chipmunks were surprised and overjoyed they found Clyde and Brittany fly over them.

Brittany helped them both into the basket.

"You're going to have to show us where Simon and Eleanor are," Brittany said.

"But what about Alvin?" Theodore said anxiously, "He could be bird food by now!"

Brittany cursed in her head. Jeanette said, "That lava is rising pretty slowly. I think that Simon and Eleanor can wait just long enough for us to find Alvin. Up here, we'll be able to find him no time!"

Meanwhile, the bird was still carrying Alvin. It seemed like it was just trying to torture him for a while. It was circling all over the island in search of more chipmunks, it finally decided to retreat to its nest.

Alvin babbled the whole time, "Really! I'm not the one that injured your friend! It was my brother! I know, people say we look alike, so I can understand your mix up, but he's the one that wears the glasses and I'm the better-looking one with the more muscular build! Really!" He stopped a moment. "What am I saying? What kind of brother am I?"

The bird ignored him.

"Um? Now where are we going? I'm getting airsick here! Are we going to be flying much longer?"

It screeched causing Alvin to squeeze his eyes shut again.

The tan bird, still carrying Alvin by the hood in its beak flew all the way up to a towering a tree. It perched itself on the rim of a giant bird's nest.

Alvin dared to open his eyes. He gasped as he saw four, pink heads bounce around, and their tiny beaks poking at him like daggers.

The bird lowered him in more. Alvin improvised, "Uh… you _really_ don't want to do that! I taste awful! My diet consists mainly of cheese balls and studies show that cheese balls are bad for birds!"

The hawk dropped Alvin into the nest. Alvin landed with a thud. He was now surrounded by the little, bald demons. They began to close in on him. He was cornered into the nest. He kept backing up not daring to turn around. One bird lunged at him with its neck, nipping at his nose.

Alvin's head jerked back. He was shaking all over. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He glanced down to see how high up this nest was sitting. It felt like looking down a skyscraper. Alvin was surprised that they hadn't hit a cloud being up so high.

He had no idea what to do. His brain was fried and there was no way out. The little birds were coming closer and closer until Alvin had backed up so far that he lost his footing and fell right out of the nest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he continued to fall. His fur was blowing upward, the wind felt like it could take his whole face off as he fell.

Not far away, Brittany stood up in the basket in the front of Clyde's flying mobile. She spotted the screaming chipmunk.

"That's Alvin!" she shouted, "Clyde! Hurry! That way!"

Clyde made a sharp turn nearly tipping them sideways and flew towards the falling chipmunk.

Though his heart was racing, and he was screaming his head off Alvin's thoughts were running wild. This was the end!

Suddenly, his body went numb and the falling had ceased. He heard a small humming noise and felt like he was floating, but something was holding him up. He hadn't noticed that he was curled up into a complete ball with his tail wrapped around him. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed really bright. He then saw a face- a very sweet, gorgeous face. There was an angelic glow that formed around the face. Was he dead?

"Are you an angel?" Alvin squeaked. The face giggled and shook its head. She spoke, "No, Alvin. You're not dead. It's me! Brittany!"

Alvin squeezed his eyes shut again and then shook his head really fast, and then opened them up again. Yep. It was Brittany! And he wasn't dead!

It turned out that from where they were hovering before it just happened to be in the perfect spot for the sunlight to shine against the back of Brittany's head giving her that glow. He looked down and found that he was in Brittany's arms while in a basket hovering over the island. He looked over the chipette's shoulder and saw Clyde pedaling the vehicle that they were on. The humming was coming from the propeller. Not only that, but Theodore and Jeanette were in the basket with them, looking out for any signs of the two other missing chipmunks.

"Clyde! You got it working!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yes. I did!" Clyde said proudly. "Are you alright there?"

Alvin chuckled and said, "Yeah. Never better. And by the way, Brittany, I knew that you and Clyde were going to be there to catch me all along, I just thought that some people like you need that feeling of superiority and lea-"

"Do you want me to drop you?" Brittany asked sweetly with a false grin. Alvin hadn't noticed that she had caught him just outside the basket. He immediately threw his arms around her neck in fear that she would actually drop him and cried, "No! No! No! I'm completely content up here. Just could you put me down in the basket? This is getting kind of awkward."

Brittany nodded and gently set him down in the basket with her. Alvin brushed himself off, adjusted his sweater, and puffed out his chest in a way of getting back his cool. For once, without any hinting needed, Alvin turned to Brittany as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said, "Um… Thank you, Brittany… for saving my life. I owe ya' one."

Brittany shook her head and said, "No. We're both even. You saved me from Ian Hawke and I saved you from… well… a hawk hawk- or falling rather. Bottom line, all our debts have been paid."

Alvin looked down at his feet, still looking a bit uneasy as he said, "Mm… I think you still deserve something…"

Brittany raised an eyebrow as he stepped a little closer to her.

"Uh… well…" Alvin said. Brittany must have caught on for she was starting to look nervous too as she leaned her head in a little towards his. He did the same, they both closed their eyes, their noses only inches apart when…

"Alvin! Alvin! Brittany!" Theodore cried. Alvin and Brittany's eyes shot open and they both turned to look at him.

"What!" they cried in unison.

"I think I see them!" Theodore exclaimed pointing towards the volcano down below. Though a little bummed out, Alvin and Brittany anxiously looked over the side of the basket, while sharing the binoculars. There was a dot in the middle of the volcano.

* * *

***I'm not exactly sure how that works or if it's even possible. I'm no machanic so just use imagination and it'll work I suppose.**


	19. Chapter 17 Escaping

**Still hate these chapter names! Naming the chapters isn't something I normally do, but I thought it would help give a good idea as to what would happen in the chapters. **

**Hope it doesn't get to 'mushy' towards the end. There's some romance there, so... Well, you'll just have to read and see.**

Chapter 17- Escaping

Down on the ledge on the inside of the volcano, Simon and Eleanor sat nervously still awaiting their savior.

More lava bubbled up, blowing up more rock. It could blow up the ledge they were standing on at any time.

"Eleanor! Simon!" Alvin called down to them. Both Eleanor and Simon's ears perked up at his voice.

"Over here!" they called waving their arms around. The still rising lava, made it difficult for the chipmunks in the "bicylopter" to lower down to them very far.

"Do you have that rope, Clyde?" Theodore asked. Clyde pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to him.

Theodore tossed it down to the chipmunks on the rock. It was difficult to reach. Even for Simon. They couldn't lower it any more. Simon hoisted Eleanor up on his shoulders. She was now just high enough to reach the rope. She began climbing up. She shook as she climbed.

"C'mon, Ellie! You can do it!" Theodore encouraged. Eleanor, looking directly at Theodore, focusing, made her way up, trying not to think about anything else. Not even the heat waves beating against her back. The air felt cool, as she got closer to the top. Theodore helped up into the basket. She immediately threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. She then began giving him several speedy pecks on both cheeks in a way of saying 'thank you'. Theodore blushed, smiled, and hugged her back, but it wasn't time to celebrate just yet. Simon was still struggling to reach the rope.

"C'mon! There's gotta be a little more left!" Simon cried as he continued to hop up and down.

They all gritted their teeth nervously. There was no more rope to feed. Jeanette took a deep breath and without a word began to step out of the basket and slide down the rope.

"Jeanette! What are you doing!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'm going in!" she called back. Another rock melted into the lava. It was getting higher. It would only be a few minutes until it would drown the ledge that Simon was standing on.

Simon was watching worriedly as Jeanette slid down the rope.

"Jeanette, are you nuts! There's gotta be _some_ other solution to this!" Simon cried.

"But there isn't! I'm almost there!" Jeanette called. She was right. There wasn't another solution. This was a risky one. Not only that, but the others up top were nervous that with Jeanette's clumsiness, she could well… mess up.

"I'll help them!" Alvin said, as he was about to take a step out of the basket.

"No! We can only hold so many of you!" Brittany cried, stopping him. Alvin backed off and held onto the rope again.

The lava was enveloping around Simon's feet on the rock. It was circling. Jeanette made it all the way to the end of the rope. She reached out her arm to Simon. He took her paw and she pulled him up towards the rope. Simon's tail just left the ledge as soon as the lava swallowed it.

"Whoa!" they both breathed as they looked down, the red reflecting in both their glasses.

Simon was just able to get his own paws on the rope and they both climbed up together. They felt their pulses rushing as they made their way up.

"Hurry, guys! The lava's going to explode!" Theodore cried. They each glanced down. He was right. The volcano was close to erupting.

"Clyde, try moving away from the volcano!" Simon called up. Clyde did so. Simon and Jeanette clung tightly to the rope as they moved. Jeanette screamed as her sweaty palms caused her to slip down the rope a little. Simon let go with one paw and caught her.

"You're okay! You're okay!" he said quickly. Jeanette gulped and she reached for the rope again.

The chipmunks up top began to carefully reel in the rope while the two chipmunks continued to make their way up.

Once they were both in, Clyde pedaled away from the volcano as fast as he could. It was just about to erupt. And just moments after they were gliding completely away from the island the chipmunks all watched, as the island got lost in red.

Finally, they were all safe and sound up in the basket. All six of them were finally reunited. The chipmunks all cheered and danced around a bit. Though it was hard to in the small basket. Even Clyde punched his fist in the air in victory, but it made the bicylopter tilt sideways some. He quickly put his hand back on the handlebar and continued over the sea.

The chipmunks continued to cheer. Wow! They actually made it out and in just the knick of time. Everyone hugged and laughed joyfully. Simon gave Clyde his walkie-talkie back.

"I don't believe it! We actually did it!" Brittany breathed.

"Yeah we did!" Alvin said giving her a high-five. They both leaned against the basket and looked out at the sea. It really was beautiful.

As the other four talked about what all they had been through, Alvin shifted his eyes without moving his whole head to look at Brittany. She was simply looking off at the sea. Might as well get this over with. Alvin didn't want to make a scene really so he simply and inconspicuously leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

He didn't realize that Brittany had just happened to turn to look at him right then. They were both shocked to feel their pink noses beep against each other. Alvin kissed her lightly and it didn't last very long, but it was long enough to make Brittany's foot pop up in the back.

This one was real unlike the fake ones Alvin would occasionally try to plant on her just for publicity, which of course she would slap him for.

They both turned away, their faces the same color as their ripped up clothing. They smiled. Brittany was going to fiddle around with her tie as she often did when feeling fluttery like this, but that's when it hit her. She was a mess! Her hair was probably even worse than before and her clothes were still shredded.

"I can't believe this!" she wailed. Alvin gave her a funny look and questioned, "What's wrong?"

She had always wanted to be able to remember every little detail about her first kiss when the time came and she felt awful knowing that she would have to remember having her first kiss looking like a wreck.

She frowned and took out her compact mirror and began fixing herself up.

Alvin shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Okay, then… don't answer me… I'm cool with that."

Eleanor danced around with Theodore playfully and then hugged him again.

"We did it! We did it! We made it off the island in one piece!" Eleanor sang.

"Yeah. You were really brave!" Theodore said.

"You too," Eleanor replied.

"But I'm really, really hungry!" Theodore complained. Eleanor couldn't help, but giggle at this. Theodore rubbed his tummy anxiously.

Simon said softly to Jeanette, "Um… Thank you so very much for what you did. I mean you were pretty much risking your life back there."

Jeanette grinned in her usual timid way and shrugged. She said, "Yeah. Well, the things I do for love." Simon nodded. His eyes then widened as he realized what she just said. He pointed to her and said, "D-did you just say-"

"The L-word? Yes I did," Jeanette interrupted. She put his paw down and held it in hers. Simon beamed, but remained silent.

* * *

**Ahhh! Don't kill me! I know I didn't have Simon and Jeanette kiss! Don't hate me now! Please stick it out to the end. Just a few chapters left. Believe me, Simon and Jeanette are actually my favorite couple. Oh the irony! Right? Well, the very end hasn't been written yet. I don't know if I'm going to have them kiss at all yet. Still deciding. What do you guys think? **


	20. Chapter 18 Official Family Reunion

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing again everyone! I think there's only about two chapters after this one. :( But you know everything has to come to an end. I think I know now how I'm I going to end this thing and I'm working on the final chapter right now. It's obvious as to what you guys want with the whole SxJ situation. Um... I've got it planned out. I don't think you would be able to call it super romantic, but romance isn't exactly the part I like to dwell on. Yea, I'm weird. You'll just have to wait and see. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with what I do for the end. **

**Anyway, short chapter this one is. Here we go!**

Chapter 18- Official Family Reunion

Alvin examined the vehicle they were sitting in remembering how nervous some of Clyde's inventions made him. He began, "Clyde? Are you sure that this thing is stable and all?"

Clyde answered with a smile, "Well, I never got a chance to test it out first, but it seems to be working properly… for now." The six chipmunks' eyes widened at this. They all prayed that they would be found or find someone before something else was to happen.

Meanwhile, Dave was still on the boat feeling extremely exhausted, but still as eager as ever. He actually found himself tearing up every once in a while. The search party was thinning, but a few helicopters still hovered about.

Dave wished that he were able to contact Clyde Crashcup. He hadn't heard a word from him since he had left in search of the little mammals.

Back out over the ocean, Clyde panted, "My legs our very sore. I'm not quite comfortable right now. Maybe I shouldn't have built something that would completely rely on leg power."

"Wait! You can't stop now! We're out in the middle of the ocean!" Alvin exclaimed, jumping immediately to his feet.

"I'll try my best not to," Clyde said tiredly, "Oh! I think there's a cramp."

The bicyclopter jerked sideways making all the chipmunks let out a short scream. They clung to the basket.

"Oh boy," Alvin murmured, his knees knocking together as he tried to keep himself up.

It seemed a stroke of luck that some of the search helicopters were spotting another flying object in the sky just a few yards away.

"What is it?" the pilot questioned looking at the radar. The co-pilot leaned in and said, "I'm not quite sure. Is it a bird or a plane? Should we investigate?"

The pilot nodded and steered the plane towards the object.

"C'mon, Clyde! You can do it!" Alvin tried encouraging. Clyde grabbed his leg in pain and yelped, "Oh! Another cramp! I'm not comfortable here."

The chipmunks all clung to the basket as if it were some sort of spider web as the bicyclopter tilted around some more. The propeller was slowing a bit. They looked down watching the vicious waves slash around below them.

Eleanor looked up hearing the distant sound of another propeller. She squinted in the distance as a helicopter sped through a cloud.

"Look! Look! A helicopter!" she exclaimed pointing. The others carefully craned their necks to look to where the blonde chipette was pointing. Their faces all brightened up. They all began calling to it, trying to get its attention.

Clyde gritted his teeth as he attempted to pedal again. He was able to even out the weight now of the vehicle and began to fly towards the copter some.

The pilot in the copter leaned out the window spotting the seven on the flying vehicle. The chipmunks all waved their arms around screaming.

"Is that them?" the co-pilot asked.

"Well, what other talking chipmunks do you know?" the pilot replied sarcastically. He then drove the helicopter in their direction. He dropped down a rope ladder for them all.

"We're saved!" Brittany exclaimed. Clyde pedaled over to the rope.

"Ladies first," Alvin said holding his arms out to the rope allowing the Chipettes to all jump on first. They climbed up with the chipmunks coming up behind them.

Clyde struggled a bit, but was able to leap off the bicyclopter and onto the rope ladder. He was somehow able to stop the propeller and actually bring it into the helicopter with them, but with the propeller part sticking out of the door.

The pilot radioed in immediately to the captain of the ship once all seven were safe and sound.

"Come in, Captain! We have just located the chipmunks and Mr. Crashcup. They are all on our helicopter and are safe. We will meet you in coordinate A."

"Affirmative," the captain responded on the other end. Dave, who was lying in his bunk in thought, was overjoyed when the captain came in and told him the news. Dave couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He couldn't wait to see the kids again. He thanked the captain a hundred times and then immediately rushed out ready to greet them when they came.

The helicopter hovered just above the ship. The ladder was dropped down again. Clyde, along with his bicyclopter, escorted the chipmunks down with him. As soon as they were on the deck of the ship, the six chipmunks hopped out of the basket and onto Dave's shirt as they hung off him giving him hugs.

"Kids!" Dave exclaimed.

"Dave!" the six shouted simultaneously.

Dave petted each one of them with his finger. He shook Clyde's hand very firmly as he said, "I can't thank you enough Mr. Crashcup for helping with saving these guys."

"You are quite welcome, Mr. Seville. Now, if you excuse me, I must take a long nap, for I am completely worn out. That's worn for worn-"

"And out for out," the six chipmunks chorused in. They all giggled at this. Clyde smiled and disappeared off the deck.

After the sentimental family reunion was all done, Dave took the chipmunks all back to his cabin and set them down on the bed. He examined their tattered clothing, and messy hair and fur. They looked almost drenched and absolutely dirty, worn out, and beat up.

Dave sat down in a chair in front of them and began, "Okay. Now, Alvin, please tell me what possessed you to have you all jump into a lifeboat to get your pictures taken." Alvin's eyes widened and he played with his fingers nervously.

"Uh… What makes you think it was my idea?" Alvin questioned. Dave picked up Alvin's camera off of his nightstand and showed it to him.

"Oh! Right! My camera! Glad you found it," Alvin said sheepishly.

"Alright you guys, I want you all to take a bath and then we can all talk about your little adventure over lunch," Dave said.

The chipmunks looked down at themselves frightfully disgusted. Simon looked up and said, "Sounds like a plan."


	21. Chapter 19 We've Come So Far

**Okay, I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm going away this weekend and won't be able to get to the computer to upload the very last chapter. Please be patient!**

Chapter 19- We've Come so Far

After the six got all cleaned up they changed into some fresh clothes. The Chipmunks were dressed in simple jackets of the according color with a black T-shirt underneath. Jeanette and Eleanor were wearing Hawaiian flower sundresses of their favorite colors. Brittany was probably the most thrilled to be in something new. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped dress with dark pink polka dots. She was the last one out of the bathroom. The others had to wait for an extra fifteen minutes while she perfected her hair. She came out just in time before Alvin was literally about to march into the girls' bathroom and drag her out.

The chipmunks all sat at a table with Dave at the restaurant on the boat.

Alvin concluded, "And so _I_ swooped in at the last minute on a vine, scooped everyone up from over the crocodile's jaws, and swung us all to freedom. If it weren't for my awesome strength, speed, and agility, we wouldn't have made it off of that island."

Dave commented, "That's terrific, Alvin. Now would someone like to tell me what _really_ happened?"

"We'd be happy to," Brittany said.

"Wait! Dave! You don't believe me?" Alvin cried in disbelief as if he was actually surprised that Dave wasn't buying any part of his story.

"Well, Alvin, it's not that I don't believe, it's just that I know that you tend to… exaggerate a bit," Dave said.

Alvin folded his arms and tilted his head down in a kind of pout. The rest of the chipmunks told Dave about everything that they had been through during their stay on the island from when the boat first crashed to escaping the volcano.

Dave was overwhelmed, but he knew that they must have been telling the truth. When it came to the part about how Theodore was able to figure out where Alvin and Brittany had been traveling, Brittany commented, "And you guys thought it was a bad thing that I applied too much perfume." Everyone rolled their eyes.

When it came to the part where Simon built the sling shot, Alvin put in, "Yeah, Si. I guess during all the excitement I forgot to tell you that that whole sling shot thing you had going on. I have to admit, that was pretty… exciting. And well… I've kind of changed my mind about that whole 'boring' thing. You're far from it, bro."

Simon's eyes lit up at this. Jeanette, who was sitting next to him, squeezed his paw under the table and gave him a wink. She then leaned in and whispered to him, "You owe me new hair ties."

When it came to the part about the Chipettes snake charming, Brittany was constantly pointing out how it was her "marvelous idea" that saved them.

During the discussion on the Chipmunks all singing for a rat and crossing that dangerous bridge, Theodore sipped his milk pleasantly and then let out a small, "_Hiccup!_" The others giggled at this.

"Okay. Fine. We can call it 'cute' again," Alvin said, elbowing his little brother lightly.

The whole discussion seemed to involve the hawks that they had encountered during the whole island stay.

Everything was finally resolved and Dave slouched down in his chair. He breathed, "Wow. And you're all back in one piece. Amazing."

"Yeah. And to think that other than some scars and bruises, we can go back to living normally just like that," Eleanor said.

"No hospital trips or anything. I guess you're right," Dave said.

Alvin said while flexing his muscles, "Well, we chipmunks are built to live out in the wild. We can handle anything!"

"Well, I am extremely impressed with the six of you," Dave praised. The chipmunks were all feeling pretty proud of themselves.

"So are we still performing tonight? Today's our last day on this boat isn't it?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, if you six feel that you're up to it," Dave said.

The chipmunks nodded eagerly.

That night, one of the workers on the ship got up onto the stage and spoke into a microphone. He introduced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, for tonight's performance we have some very special guests. Give it up for the Chipettes and the Chipmunks!"

Alvin's ears went flat when he heard the Chipettes be announced before the Chipmunks thanks to Brittany's poster. Brittany noticed this and nudged him. She said in a harsh whisper, "Oh suck it up, Alvin."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes- or- the Chipettes and Chipmunks rather, performed "Come So Far (Got So Far To Go)". They lined up in a row already snapping and bouncing to the beat.

Alvin: _Hey old friend, let's look back_

_On the crazy clothes we wore_

Simon: _Ain't it fun to look back_

_And to see it's all been done before_

Theodore: _All those nights together are a special memory_

Brittany: _And I can't wait for tomorrow_

She twirled her way over next to Alvin who winked at her.

Brittany: _Just as long as you're dancing next to me_

All: _Cause it's so clear_

_Every year we get stronger (stronger)_

Alvin: _What's gone is gone_

Brittany: _The past is the past_

Eleanor: _Turn the radio up_

Theodore: _And then hit the gas cause_

All: _I know we've come so far_

_But we've got so far to go_

_I know the road seems long_

_But it won't be long till it's time to go so_

_Most days we'll take it fast_

_And some nights we'll take it slow,_

_I know we've come so far but baby, baby_

_We've got so far to go_

Simon made his way over to Jeanette, resting his elbow casually on her shoulder.

Simon: _Hey old friend, together, side by side_

_And year by year_

Jeanette: T_he road was filled with twists and turns_

_Oh, but that's the road that got us here_

Theodore: _Let's move past the bad times_

_But before those memories fade_

Eleanor skipped over to where Theodore was and took his paw.

Eleanor: _Let's forgive but not forget_

_And learn from all the mistakes we made_

All: _Cause it's so clear_

_Every year we get stronger (stronger)_

Chipmunks: _So don't give up_

_Don't say when_

Chipettes: _And just get back on the road again cause_

Each chipmunk swayed back and forth to the beat with his or her arms over their counter part's shoulders while they sang.

_I know we've come so far_

_But we've got so far to go_

_I know the road seems long_

_But it won't be long till it's time to go so_

_Most days we'll take it fast_

_And some nights we'll take it slow,_

_I know we've come so far but baby, baby_

_We've got so far to go_

_(instrumental)_

_Hey old friend come along for the ride_

_There's plenty of room so jump inside_

_The highway's rocky every now and then_

_But it's so much better than _

_Where I've been_

_Just keep movin', at your own speed  
Your heart is all the compass  
you'll ever need  
Let's keep cruisin' the road we're on  
'Cause the rear view mirror only shows  
what's gone, gone, gone_

As the small bit of instrumental played, each chipmunk took turns in singing the extra back up notes also doing this for the chorus throughout the entire song. They separated some and did their own little dances in one place.

All: _Cause it's so clear_

Brittany:_ Every year we get stronger (stronger)_

All:_ So shine that light_

_Take my hand_

And let's dance into the promise land cause

_I know we've come so far_

_But we've got so far to go_

_I know the road seems long_

_But it won't be long till it's time to go so_

_most days we'll take it fast_

_And some nights we'll take it slow,_

_I know we've come so far but baby, baby_

_We've got so far to go!_

They all seemed to let lose for as the music played, the Chipmunks began dancing with the Chipettes with even a bit of dipping and twirling. There were a few jazz leaps and flips. They didn't really think much of it. It just came naturally. Their swift movements across the stage seemed to blend nicely with the music and their voices.

They had the whole boat up and moving. They were full of energy and enthusiasm through the whole song. At the end, the six struck poses and bright smiles. They didn't know how their voices were still so great even after all they had been through. The excitement through the whole thing gave them the thrill.

They rushed backstage, jittery with excitement and joy, where Dave greeted them. He asked, "Ready for bed?"

Alvin looked at him as if he was crazy, "What? Are you kidding! It's only seven thirty! How old do you think we are, Dave?"

"Well, I know that you guys have all had a very, very long day and lots of excitement during these last few days. This has been some vacation don't you think? You spent it on some unknown island somewhere and I spent it feeling miserable and scared to death the whole time."

Theodore yawned, "Yeah. I think we should go to bed early tonight." Alvin was going to disagree, but everyone was already heading to their cabin.

"I'm living with a bunch of crazy people! C'mon! I'm not even tired," Alvin exclaimed as he hopped onto his bunk. However, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

The other chipmunks laughed at this and then completely zonked as well only seconds after they reached their beds.

That night, Theodore was going to sleep all through the night with not a single nightmare. He was finally content once more.

Dave smiled and slowly closed the door behind him. He went to his cabin himself ready to doze off for he hadn't gotten much sleep for the past few days either. He fell asleep right away feeling relieved and delighted that his family was all united once again.

* * *

**It's NOT the end! One more chapter guys! Don't forget!**


	22. Chapter 20 Farewell

**Okay! The final chapter! :( Like I said, I don't know if this is exactly 'romantic', but you'll just have to see. I may have made this chapter with a little too much SxJ. I hope I don't give it a weak ending. Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love opening those emails and seeing reviews! **

Chapter 20- Farewell

The next day, Dave and the six chipmunks were all back home safe and sound. They had spent the whole day at home just relaxing. It was now about 6 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Got all your stuff, girls?" Dave called up the stairs.

"Yep!" the Chipettes answered simultaneously. They each dragged down a couple of bags of luggage down the stairs with them. Of course, Brittany's luggage was all bubble gum pink with her first initial in cursive on each of them with a few rhinestones. Eleanor's was all a light green and Jeanette's a soft purple.

The six all gathered outside in the front yard next to the driveway waiting for the Chipettes' new caretaker, Miss Miller, to arrive and take them to their new home.

Alvin leaned against the mailbox with his arms folded as they waited. He said, "Hey, Britt. I just realized something. You just can't win can you?"

"What?" Brittany questioned.

"You're initials! Brittany Seville and Brittany Miller. Both are terrible initials to have. I feel kind of sorry for you," Alvin explained trying to hold in a laugh.

Brittany ran this through her mind until she figured out what he meant. Her face went a little pink and she stuttered a bit, not knowing what to say, "Y- y- you better not use that against me!"

Alvin laughed, "Don't worry I won't."

Just then, a pink convertible zipped down the street and pulled into the Sevilles' driveway.

It crashed into a few trashcans.

"Oh boy," the chipmunks all murmured remembering how terrible a driver Miss Miller was and is.

A plump, older woman hobbled out of the car with outstretched arms, "Girls! I'm here! Boys!"

"Hi Miss Miller!" the six chipmunks greeted. Dave came out and jumped at being greeted with a giant hug. He said, "Thank you so much, Beatrice. I'm sure the Chipettes are very excited to finally have a place they can really call home."

Miss Miller replied, "Oh, it's no problem, David. I'm excited to have some company. Girls, you can throw your luggage in the back!"

The Chipettes piled their suitcases in the back seat of the car. They each ran up to their counterpart for one last good-bye hug while Dave and Miss Miller talked for a bit.

Eleanor hugged Theodore so hard, he could barely breathe. He hugged her back. It looked he wanted to cry. Once Eleanor loosened her grip he reminded her with a slight sniffle, "Don't forget our secret recipe for those brownies."

"I won't," Eleanor smiled. The two then exchanged a long, complex secret handshake.

Simon groaned as Jeanette approached him, "Do we really have to _hug_! There's been so much hugging going on for the past few days. Anymore, I think I'm going to break my rib cage."

Jeanette rolled her eyes, but in more of a sweet sarcastic way rather than a sassy way like Brittany would normally do.

"We don't have to hug," Jeanette said putting her paws behind her back and leaning forward. She batted her eyelashes a bit.

Simon, however, didn't seem to pick up her little message. "Okay. Thank you," he said. After that there was a long awkward silence as Jeanette tried to hide her disappointment and Simon tried to think of something to break the quietness.

Alvin, who had been watching the whole thing, threw his paw over his face.

"Oh brother!" he muttered. Sure. Simon knew everything there was to mathematics and computers, but when it came to this kind of thing, he was completely clueless.

"Well, Alvin. I guess this is our final farewell," Brittany said giving the red clad chipmunk a friendly embrace.

"What are you talking about? You're only moving a few doors down. Besides, we'll see each other in school," Alvin said.

"I'm trying to make this sentimental, Alvin," Brittany growled, "We're going to be living in California without you guys to support us. We'll be just 'the Chipettes' with no Chipmunks included. Our own concerts and albums."

Brittany suddenly got lost in her own imagination. She quickly snapped out of it to find Alvin looking at her in a weird way.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Never better! That reminds me, something to remember us by," Brittany said. She ran to one of her suitcases and pulled out the poster she had made for the ship- the one that caused all the trouble. "Consider it as a thank you gift!"

Alvin took it from her; his mouth twisted into a crooked kind of smile. He said, "Gee, I don't know what to say…" Brittany wanted to laugh at his uncertain expression.

"Girls! Ready to go?" Miss Miller called.

"Yep!" the three Chipettes cried. Eleanor quickly gave Theodore one last squeeze. She whispered, "Bye, Theo!"

He quickly pulled out one paw and held it out for Jeanette to shake. He said, "Um… Well, see ya' in school I guess."

Jeanette took it and shook it, but without even thinking she used this opportunity, while still holding his paw, to pull him in close and gave him a sweet kiss on the nose. As soon as they made contact, Simon's eyes were ready to pop right out of his head. Jeanette let go and quickly spun around to hide the pink in her face and scurried over to join her sisters.

Alvin and Theodore appeared beside Simon ready to catch him in case he fell over backwards, which it really looked like he was going to do. Alvin waved a paw over his brother's still wide-eyed and astonished face.

"Oh no! Jeanette broke him!" Alvin cried with a slight chuckle. Simon suddenly came back to life. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then opened them. Theodore asked nervously, "Simon? Are you…"

"Terrific, Theodore," Simon calmly said a small smile creeping across his lips. The Chipettes hopped into the back seat.

"You know, you girls can sit up front if you want," Miss Miller said.

"No, no! We're completely fine here in the back," Brittany said with a sheepish grin. They wanted to sit wherever was safest from Miss Miller's crazy driving. The boys recognized this instantly and chuckled to themselves. They all stood on top of the mailbox with Dave standing next to them.

The four waved.

Alvin called, "I really wish you all good luck in California, gurls!"

The Chipettes waved and blew kisses as they pulled out of sight. Once they could no longer be seen, all four of the Sevilles let out a heavy sigh and headed back into the house.

Alvin said cheerfully, "Well, even though we're going to miss them, I'm kind of happy that we have our house back. Get our manhood back!"

"Yeah. At least this place won't smell like a nail salon anymore," Simon said.

"We should celebrate!" Alvin said.

"Uh-oh…" Simon and Theodore both said under their breaths as they glanced at one another.

"But first, what to do with this poster…" Alvin said holding up Brittany's "thank you gift".

"This thing is nothing, but trouble. To be on the safe side I should just burn it. We don't want anymore bad luck," Alvin said taking the poster over to a candle ready to actually burn it.

"Wait! Alvin! Don't do that! Just hang it on the wall in our room or something where it's _supposed_ to go. It can't do any harm there. Besides, there's really no such thing as bad luck," Simon said.

"Yea. And Brittany probably put a lot of time into that," Theodore added.

"I guess you guys are right," Alvin said not noticing that the poster was burning very slowly on the corner now. When he picked it up again, he was terrified to find it now on fire!

Alvin screamed and panicked not knowing what to do with it.

"Alvin! Put it out! Blow! Get some water or something!" Simon cried.

"Ahhhhh! Wait! I'll be right back!" Alvin said.

"Don't put it on the floor!" Theodore cried, but it was too late. Alvin dashed out the back door. Luckily, he returned in only a matter of seconds dragging the garden hose in with him.

"You idiot! Bring the poster outside with you! Hose it down outside! Aw man! Now it's going to the rug!" Simon shouted.

Alvin panicked and pulled the trigger and began to hose down the whole floor with the hose frantically.

"Ahhhh!" the three chipmunks screamed at the small, but spreading fire. Alvin sprayed the water all over the living room.

"Well, the fire's out!" Alvin said still holding the squirting hose.

"Alvin, turn it off! Before you flood the house!" Theodore cried.

"Ah! The thingy's stuck!" Alvin cried for the trigger was now jammed a bit and the water was shooting out of the hose uncontrollably.

Alvin fidgeted with the hose trying to fix the problem, but in the process it moved around, drenching the rest of the room. Both Simon and Theodore were now soaking wet as they tried to hop onto the chair.

"Watch the electrical outlets!" Simon warned. But the water was shooting all about and it did one of the power outlets, causing a few sparks and then blackout.

"I got it!" Alvin exclaimed. The water was now simply dripping.

Dave rushed down in the dark horrified to find step into a _wet_ living room.

"Boys? Are you alright?"

"Yeah! We're safe, Dave!" Alvin said as he joined his brothers on the chair.

"Well, in that case… Allllllllvvvvvviiiiiiinnnnnn!" Dave screamed.

"I told you that poster was bad luck," Alvin said in a bit of a smart mouth tone.

* * *

**I know they didn't exactly 'kiss', but I'm planning on making up for it in a future story. I may make a one-shot completely focused on those two, so you'll get your SimonxJeanette stuff. :) Be expecting AlvinxBrittany from me too. Though I love the couple very much, I may not do as much TheodorexEleanor. Just doesn't come to me as easily. Thanks once again for the reviews! ;)**


End file.
